Collision
by VivinChlotte
Summary: Un loup taciturne. Une sorcière farouche. Une imprégnation. Deux mondes qui rentrent en collision. Les dommages pourraient être importants. M pour langage, lemon et situation de violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes.**_

_**Bienvenue dans ce crossover, Twilight-Harry-Potter. Celles qui me connaissent savent que je ne suis pas une grande fan de Twilight, cependant, les loups j'adore ! Et là j'avais envie de jouer avec eux. **_

_**Ici il n'y aura pas d'Edward ( ou très peu ). Pas d'Emily. Pas de Bella. Juste les loups et rien qu'eux.**_

_**Pas de guimauve non plus, ni de romance à l'eau de rose. Vous me connaissez … Je fais rarement dans la dentelle.**_

_**Les loups et les vampires sont en bons termes dans cette histoire. Le traité existe bel et bien mais il est disons … plus souple que dans la version originale.**_

_**Pour l'instant cette histoire en est à ses prémisses. Je ne posterai donc pas de manière régulière ( je prévient d'entrée comme ça pas de problèmes )**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Ah oui dernière chose, les dates ne concordent pas … Veuillez m'en excuser.**_

_**Bien sûr tout appartient à JKR et à SM. Merci à elles de me laisser jouer avec leurs personnages !**_

_**.**_

.

_Février 2002, La Push, Etat de Washington, USA._

_._

.

Je m'affalais dans mon canapé sans grâce aucune et adoptais ma position favorite. Les jambes allongées, les pieds croisés sur ma table basse, une canette de bière dans la main droite, la télécommande dans la main gauche.

Je zappais de chaînes en chaînes pendant quelques minutes.

Oprah …. Avec Tom faisant sa propagande pour la scientologie … Non.

Ellen … Accompagnée par Mariah Carey boudinée dans une robe rose bonbon … Sans façon.

Extraordinary People … Surtout pas.

Téléréalité … Non.

Téléréalité … Non.

Téléréalité … NON.

True Blood … La blague !

Supernatural … No way !

Ah ! Football ! … Programme parfait.

Les Forty-Niners de San Francisco contre Baltimore.

Je me calais confortablement, passais mon bras sous ma tête et me passionnais pour le match tout en sirotant ma bière. Je vivais seul donc je ne me gênais pas pour laisser sortir un rot sonore et me gratter les couilles quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Alors qu'un gros black bodybuildé boosté aux stéroïdes venait de marquer un putain de touchdown pour San Francisco, une odeur animal me frappa les narines.

-Entre Paul, c'est ouvert !

Je quittais mon canapé, attrapais une bière dans le frigo et me retournais pour me trouver nez à nez avec mon second. Je poussais vers lui la canette et m'asseyais sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine.

-Rien à signaler ? Demandais-je.

Paul avala une grande gorgée de bière avant de lâcher comme une bombe :

-Les Cullens sont à la frontière nord. Ils veulent te voir. J'ai laissé Embry à couvert dans les bois pour les surveiller.

Je plantais Paul dans ma cuisine, me ruais dehors et me transformais avant même que mes pattes ne touchent le sol. J'avalais les kilomètres à une vitesse surhumaine jusqu'au lieu de rencontre. Dès mon arrivée sur place, l'odeur sucrée des vampires me fila une nausée assez désagréable.

Je repérais immédiatement Embry sous sa forme lupine.

_Ils n'ont même pas essayez de franchir la frontière. Ils attendent dans la clairière. _

_Combien sont-ils ?_

_Ils sont tous là. Sauf la grande blonde et le gros balèze. _

_Ok. Rentre à la Push._

_Sam ! Je reste. Tu n'y vas pas seul. Ils pourraient …_

_La Push ! Maintenant Embry ! C'est un ordre._

Je le regardais quitter à regret les lieux. Méfiant malgré tout, je reniflais l'air. Etablissant leurs positions grâce à leur odeur douceâtre. Je prenais forme humaine, enfilais mon short de secours toujours accroché à ma cheville dans un sac qui résistait à la métamorphose avant de m'avancer dans la clairière.

-Merci d'être venu, commença le docteur en s'avançant vers moi mais sans franchir la frontière qui passait au milieu de la clairière.

Je les saluais d'un signe de tête et croisais mes bras sur mon torse en attendant qu'ils parlent. Comme d'habitude c'est Carlisle qui se chargea de la diplomatie.

-Y-a-t-il un nouveau loup dans ta meute ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et amorçais un mouvement de tête négatif quand le liseur d'esprit murmura :

-Il dit vrai. Pas de nouveau loup.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lâchais-je finalement.

-Sam … On a trouvé plusieurs dépouilles d'animaux mutilés pendant notre dernière chasse. Leurs dépouilles étaient en charpie, les chairs étaient déchirées comme si un animal sauvage les avait attaqués … Sauf que ce n'est pas un ours … L'odeur qu'on a relevée est celle d'un loup.

-Aucun de mes loups n'est responsable de ça. On n'a pas franchit la frontière.

-Il dit vrai, ajouta Edward.

-Il faut s'occuper de cette bête avant que des randonneurs ne se fassent attaquer, reprit Carlisle.

J'allais approuver la démarche quand la voyante de service frissonna brusquement et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement le liseur de tête se tourna vers elle et son visage afficha un air complètement dérouté.

-Alice ? Interrogea Carlisle.

La respiration saccadée, les yeux toujours fermés elle marmonna :

-Dans deux jours … Pleine lune … Quelqu'un va arriver de loin … C'est flou … je vois un combat … C'est inhabituel … Pas de vampires … Un humain … Différent des autres humains … Il a des pouvoirs … je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel …

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle avait eu sa vision, elle redevint parfaitement normal, figée dans sa parfaite beauté.

-On dirait que rendez-vous est pris, lâchais-je toujours autant déstabilisé par leurs pouvoirs qui me faisaient flipper.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-On va malgré tout organiser des patrouilles sur nos frontières en attendant. On ne sait jamais … Dès fois que ce loup pointe le bout de son nez, ajoutais-je.

-Serez-vous là mercredi soir ? Me demanda le doc'.

-Ouais … Bien sûr. On sera au complet.

-Je propose … Si tu es d'accord bien sûr … Qu'on fasse équipe. On ne sait pas ce qui arriver …

-T'inquiètes Doc'. On fait comme à chaque fois …. Un loup un vamp' non ?

-Marché conclu, me dit Carlisle en me tendant la main.

Je la serrais sans hésitation. Le doc' avait beau être un suceur de sang, il était un mec bien dans son genre.

-Marché conclu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Voilà pour le prologue.

_**J'attends vos avis.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**VC.**_


	2. Vengeance

_**Salut les loulouttes !**_

_**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous aimiez … Merci à vous d'avoir laissé un message ^^ … Voici la suite. **_

_**Je plante un peu le décor de cette histoire. En espérant que ça vous plaise autant.**_

_**Merci à Viviwi qui assure la correction des chapitres !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

.

_Quelque part en Amérique latine, Février 2002._

_._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la sueur coulant sur mon visage, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant la chamade.

Je sautais du lit comme une bombe, m'emparais de ma baguette et lançais un « Faitlamalle ».

Enfin ! Il était temps !

Greyback se décidait enfin à se servir de la magie.

Ca faisait maintenant plus de dix mois que je le traquais sans relâche. A chacune de nos rencontres c'était sanglant. Il m'avait blessé à de nombreuses reprises, je l'avais salement amoché en retour et il y a trois semaines alors que j'étais sur le point de l'abattre il avait réussit à s'esquiver.

Cependant avant qu'il ne disparaisse j'avais réussi à lui lancer un sort de traçage. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à contrer mon sortilège mais là je l'avais eu par surprise. Nous étions au milieu de la jungle amazonienne, mon sort l'avait atteint à l'épaule au moment même où il transplanait.

Depuis c'était le calme plat. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu aller et le terrain sud américain n'était pas en ma faveur. Une femme seule même armée d'une baguette magique n'était pas en position de force au milieu de la jungle.

J'avais donc pris mon mal en patience, persuadée qu'à un moment où à un autre il utiliserait sa magie. Un sorcier tel que lui, ne pourrait pas s'en passer bien longtemps. Je m'étais donc installée comme au bon vieux temps de la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Une tente magique, un sac en cuir sans fond rempli de livres, de potions et de nourriture lyophilisée. J'étais parée pour ma vengeance et j'étais prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour lui arracher la tête du reste de son corps.

Et cette nuit, une décharge de magie m'avait réveillée. C'était le signal que j'attendais. J'enfilais un pantalon de coton, un t-shirt et un sweat. D'un sort la tente se replia sur elle-même, avant que je ne la réduise pour la ranger dans mon sac de cuir que je portais en bandoulière.

Je levais les protections magiques qui entouraient l'endroit où je vivais, fermais les yeux et me laissais guider par la magie.

La sensation d'aspiration due au transplanage m'étreignit le corps, je la laissais m'envahir et je disparaissais. Quand je rouvrais les yeux je découvrais une clairière quasiment circulaire. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, je tournais sur moi-même, baguette tendue, prête à combattre.

Je scrutais les alentours et ce qui me frappa, ce fut le silence total qui régnait en ce lieu.

Pas un bruissement de feuilles, pas un seul oiseau … Rien … Le calme plat.

Ca c'était mauvais … Parce que ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas seule. Les animaux fuyaient devant les prédateurs et la proie que je chassais en était un. Redoutable même.

Une branche craqua et le bruit se répercuta dans la cuvette encaissée de cette clairière. Je fis volte-face, observant l'orée de la forêt qui m'entourait en essayant de déterminer ce qui se cachait dans les fourrés quand sa voix s'éleva :

-Beaucoup trop prévisible …

Je tournais sur moi-même une nouvelle fois, incapable de trouver sa position exacte.

-Montre-toi ! Lâchais-je entre mes dents en faisant tourner ma baguette dans ma main.

-Ttttt … Pas tout de suite sale Sang-de-Bourbe … On va attendre que le soleil se couche …

Je levais la tête vers le ciel et regardais avec horreur le soleil qui se couchait derrière la cime des arbres en comprenant que j'étais tombée dans un piège.

-Te voilà bien intelligent pour un loup ! Répliquais-je sans cesser de tourner sur moi-même.

-Je me sers de mes atouts … J'ai bien envie d'une partie de chasse ma belle …

Un grognement s'éleva d'entre les arbres et me fit frissonner de peur. Bordel de merde j'étais mal barrée. Si je fuyais pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt je n'avais aucune chance de lui échapper. Il me traquerait comme la bête qu'il était et me trouverait malgré tout les sorts que je pourrais utiliser.

Ma seule chance d'en sortir vivante était de l'attaquer ici et maintenant.

-Incendio !

Je déclenchais un feu à l'orée de la forêt et déplaçais ma baguette de manière à le faire se propager le long des premiers arbres. J'avais presque fini d'encercler la clairière quand des aguamenti par dizaines furent lancés, contrant ainsi mes flammes.

La fumée acre envahit les lieux et mes poumons accompagnée d'un brouillard qui me laissait quasiment aveugle. Ma tentative se retournait contre moi. Je conjurais un sortilège de tête-en-bulle pour pouvoir respirer normalement et enchaînais avec un maléfice de vent pour aérer la clairière.

Tandis que mon autre main saisissait mon PKK, totalement moldu. Je mettais en joue quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Je cru voir un mouvement sur ma gauche, je pivotais et tirais une rafale courte tout en me déplaçant, comme on me l'avait appris pendant ma formation d'Auror.

-Accio revolver !

Mon arme m'échappa des mains alors que la fumée commençait à se dissiper. J'amorçais un long mouvement de bras pour faire apparaître un bouclier quand il commença à tirer une longue rafale. Les balles ricochaient sur ma protection, la fissurait alors que je comptais le nombre de balles qu'il tirait un peu hasard. Quand la dernière percuta mon gilet pare-balle magique, il s'effrita et disparut.

Je me préparais à une attaque mais avant même que je ne le repère, une violente douleur me traversa l'épaule gauche. J'hurlais en sentant ma peau se déchirer et ses griffes pénétrer profondément dans ma chair.

Un bras me saisit à la gorge alors que la lune montait petit à petit dans le ciel nocturne. Sa structure osseuse était déjà en train de changer, de la fourrure recouvrait petit à petit son avant-bras et la douleur commençait à lui être difficilement supportable.

C'était maintenant qu'il me fallait agir ou il me tuerait et s'en serait fini de ma vengeance.

Sa prise se relâcha légèrement alors que son corps vacillait sous la douleur du changement qu'il subissait. Je lui envoyais mon coude en plein visage lui cassant au passage son nez à moitié devenu museau. Je réussis à me libérer de sa prise, rapidement j'élevais des barrières tout autour de la clairière.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir dans la forêt, cette traque prendrait fin ici et maintenant. Sans témoins. Impossible pour lui comme pour moi de quitter cet endroit tant que les barrières seraient en place. Personne ne pourrait non plus intervenir dans ce combat. Ni moldu, ni sorcier. Personne. Juste lui et moi pour ce face à face qui serait mortel pour l'un de nous deux.

Je ne lui laisserais pas avoir l'avantage d'une chasse en pleine nature qui finirait par ma mort. Non, ici dans cette clairière nos forces étaient équivalentes. Il avait pour lui la rapidité et la force de son loup. Moi j'avais la magie qui bouillonnait dans mon corps.

Son corps aux prises avec la transformation s'écroula au sol et je souris de manière sadique. J'allais adorer chaque secondes de ce qui suivrait.

-Endoloris !

Il hurla. Un son étrange, à moitié animal à moitié homme. Mais c'était là qu'il était le plus vulnérable. Je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de le tuer quand il était faible, je voulais qu'il souffre, je voulais qu'il sache que j'allais le tuer dans la douleur et à petit feu. Je voulais qu'il sache que je pouvais être aussi sadique que lui. J'en avais besoin. Besoin de faire le mal pour expier ma douleur.

-Endoloris !

Je regardais avec bonheur son corps convulser, le sang couler de sa bouche, ses yeux vitreux emplit d'une rage incontrôlable parce que totalement animale. Je laissais le sort se dissiper lentement, amenuisant son intensité petit à petit jusqu'à finalement annuler ses effets.

-Alors Greyback … Tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ? Viens mon gros loup … Je t'attends !

J'ignorais si sa conscience humaine était toujours là quelque part et s'il pouvait vraiment comprendre mes mots. Mais je m'en foutais totalement. Ca me faisait du bien à moi de lui parler de cette manière.

La bête se releva en grognant, il relevait ses babines, dévoilant ainsi ses crocs acérés. Croyez-moi, pas besoin de s'y connaître en langage animal pour comprendre ce qu'il disait :

« Je vais te bouffer ».

Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en lui quand la bête me chargea mais j'étais prête. J'avais vécu pendant dix-mois pour ce combat. Je l'avais imaginée dans ma tête à de nombreuses reprises, il ne gagnerait pas.

-Expeliarmus !

Seule sa vitesse de déplacement lui permit d'éviter mon sort, mais je jetais un informulé dans la foulée en anticipant son changement de cap. Et cette fois-ci je le touchais en pleine poitrine. Son corps d'animal vola dans les airs et s'écroula dans l'herbe tendre et verte de la clairière.

Je venais de mettre volontairement le grand méchant loup très, très en colère. Le but de la manœuvre étant de le rendre fou de rage pour le pousser à la faute. L'aveugler avec sa propre colère pour me permettre de l'atteindre. Voilà mon plan.

Dangereux et suicidaire à souhait. Si je me loupais, s'en était fini de moi.

Il me chargea à nouveau alors que j'érigeais une barrière de protection aussi dure qu'un mur de pierre. Inconscient de la magie que je mettais en place, le loup s'écrasa contre mon protego qui trembla mais ne céda pas pour autant.

Il resta sonné quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour que je jette un sortilège sur la clairière qui obscurcirait le ciel, cachant ainsi la lune et annulant les effets de cet astre sur son corps.

A nouveau pris dans la tourmente du changement qui le faisait souffrir, il s'écroula au sol.

-Sectumsempra !

Je regardais avec joie, les lames invisibles entailler ses vêtements, les coupures déchirer sa peau et son sang couler alors que son corps redevenait peu à peu humain.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Mon sort arrêta la métamorphose et les saignements qui rougissaient déjà ses vêtements.

Fière de moi, je me laissais griser par le sentiment de victoire qui m'étreignait.

Je m'avançais vers lui, baguette tendue droit devant moi en arborant un air victorieux sur mes lèvres. Je le toisais pendant quelques secondes, lui laissant ainsi le temps de comprendre que c'en était fini de lui, que je n'aurais pas de pitié pour sa carcasse.

Je m'agenouillais devant lui et tapotais sa tête avec le bout de ma baguette en murmurant :

-Ennervatum.

J'eu à peine le temps de retirer ma main que sa mâchoire se refermait dans le vide, faisant claquer ses crocs.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi ! Lançais-je mauvaise en me rendant compte qu'il venait de m'entailler légèrement le côté de ma paume. Tu as déjà perdu !

-Salope !

-A ton service mon cher, répliquais-je avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Tu peux bien me tuer … Ca ne changera rien … D'autres viendront … Et se chargeront de te tuer !

Je ris.

-Je les attends de pied ferme … Où sont-ils ? …

Je me retournais et regardais les alentours, soucieuse de ma petite mise en scène.

-Oh mais je ne vois personne pour l'instant … Où sont-ils donc passés ? Personne ne viendra te sauver Greyback … Ni Malfoy, ni McNair, ni Dolohov … Personne ! Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires on va faire ça dans les règles de l'art … Il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse épingler par le Magenmagot pour t'avoir tué sans t'avoir lu tes droits … Tu es prêt ?

Il grommela une insulte, mais je m'en fichais. Ce moment je l'avais attendu depuis trop longtemps pour m'offenser de ces mots que je ne comprenais même pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais :

-Fenrir William Benedict Greyback, vous avez été reconnu coupable par le Grand Tribunal des Sages du Magenmagot des crimes suivants : Agression physique aggravée, agression sexuelle, agression sexuelle sur mineurs de moins de quinze ans, meurtres, vandalisme, destruction de biens, effraction, collaboration active avec Voldemort et propagation volontaire de la lycothranpie afin d'accroître votre meute. C'est pourquoi, je suis chargée en ma qualité d'Auror d'exécutée la peine à laquelle vous avez été condamné.

Je laissais passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre victorieuse :

-Une dernière volonté ?

-Va chier ! Sale Sang-De-Bourbe !

En réponse je lui collais mon poing en pleine face, avant de me relever et de pointer ma baguette sur lui :

-La Sang-De-Bourbe elle te fume connard de merde ! … Avada Kedavra !

Je m'effondrais au sol dès que le sortilège quitta ma baguette. Epuisée, physiquement et mentalement. Les barrières de protections qui entouraient la clairière cédèrent à leur tour. Je me mis à pleurer, pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents j'autorisais les larmes à franchir la barrière de mes yeux.

Les sanglots incontrôlables m'empêchaient de respirer, je me savais seule, loin de tout ce qui faisait mon univers. Ici je pouvais craquer en toute sécurité. Personne ne pouvait voir ma détresse. Je voulais rester ici à tout jamais. M'allonger, dormir et mourir.

Et puis la douleur fit son apparition.

A travers mes larmes, je découvris mes vêtements dégoulinant de sang. Je reniflais bruyamment avant d'enlever les pauvres lambeaux de mon sweat. Putain il ne m'avait pas loupé. Les scarifications ne partiraient pas, je le savais déjà, pas besoin d'être médicomage pour ça. Toutes blessures causées par un loup-garou transformé ou non ne pouvaient pas être soignée normalement.

J'essayais de ma calmer un minimum. Il était mort, tout était fini. Cette traque sans fin, cette envie de vengeance quasi obsessionnelle … Mort ! Il était mort !

Des points noirs apparaissaient petit à petit dans mon champ de vision. La perte de sang couplée à l'usage excessif de la magie m'épuisait. Mon corps avait besoin de récupérer mais avant de m'autoriser à rejoindre le monde parfait de l'inconscience je devais prévenir Harry.

Je rassemblais les quelques forces qui me restaient pour lever ma baguette :

-Expecto Patronum !

Ma louve s'éleva dans les airs, galopa quelques instants autour de la clairière et finit par venir s'asseoir sur ses pattes arrières devant moi, attendant visiblement mes instructions.

-Trouve Harry … Dit-lui que c'est fait … Je n'ai rien de grave… Je rentre … bientôt.

Elle abaissa sa tête, me signifiant ainsi que mes paroles seraient transmises et se volatilisa.

Je fus frappé à cet instant par le silence pesant qui enveloppait toujours autant les lieux. Un frisson de peur traversa mon corps alors qu'au même moment les fourrées se mirent à bouger.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, prête à combattre de nouveau quand quatre paires d'yeux jaunâtres se mirent à luire à l'orée de la forêt.

-Bordel de merde, marmonnais-je pour moi seule.

Ce qui apparut devant moi la seconde suivante me terrifia parce que jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu quelque chose de semblable.

Quatre loups.

Gigantesques. Massifs. Menaçants.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Ce n'était pas des garous et j'avais beau chercher ce qu'ils pouvaient être … Je ne trouvais pas. Moi Hermione Granger ignorait totalement ce qui me faisait face.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de conjurer un protego.

Ma barrière luisit faiblement quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

J'essayais une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers moi.

Rien.

Plus rien ne voulait sortir de ma baguette. J'étais sans défense.

Par dépit, je saisissais mon couteau maintenu à ma cuisse par un holster de cuir et le brandissait vaillamment face à ces monstres de deux mètres de haut.

Un courant d'air glacé me fit faire volte-face.

Si j'avais eu assez de force j'aurais hurlé. Parce qu'à cet instant j'étais sûre de mourir.

Cinq vampires approchaient. Tous parfaitement beaux …. Parfaitement mortels aussi.

Etaient-ils de mèche avec Greyback ? Avait-il convaincu un clan de rejoindre sa cause et de l'épauler ? Je l'ignorais mais mon instinct me hurlait de fuir sans me poser de question.

Ils m'encerclaient.

J'étais foutue. Totalement foutue !

Aucun sort ne pouvait atteindre les vampires … Leur peaux aussi dur que de la pierre faisait ricocher les sortilèges. Pour les tuer il fallait une potion incendiaire … que je n'avais pas en ma possession.

Alors vaincu, je baissais mon arme dérisoire. Ma vision devenait de plus en plus trouble, je secouais la tête pour maintenir mes idées claires mais échouais lamentablement.

Je me laissais tomber sur mes genoux, au sol en plein milieu de cette putain de clairière et murmurais avant de sombrer dans les Ténèbres que je n'arrivais plus à repousser :

-Pas de transformation pour moi … Faîtes ça vite.

_**.**_

.  
Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**RAR'S :**_

_**Fanfanfiction : Pas de rémus dans cette histoire désolée … Et pas de Seth non plus … Trop jeune pour pouvoir y apparaître en tant que loup.**_

_**Chupiiiiii : Hey ! Contente de te voir ici ^^ ! Merci ! Tu vas voir Sam à de la testostérone et du machisme à revendre ! Hermione va avoir fort à faire ^^ !**_

_**Elsar : Contente de te voir ici et d'aimer ce début ^^ ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plu !**_

_**Sjrodgers23 : Thank you for your message and for reading ^^ ! Hope you have envoy this chapter ! see you soon !**_

_**Jenifael09 : Je te ferais savoir ou je posterai les autres fictions et je mettrais le lien dans mon profil. Contente de te voir ici ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Summer Daughter : Merci de ton soutien. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**_

_**Eagles : Non Hermione ne sera pas un loup mais … si tu as fait attention pendant ta lecture tu auras certainement remarqué que Greyback lui fait une éraflure. Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour la contaminer ? Grande question … sans réponse pour le moment. Oh oui je suis dégoutée d'avoir du écrire noir sur blanc « Supernatural. No Way » J'adore cette série ^^ ! J'espère que ça t'as plu !**_

_**Lisou : Merci d'avoir laissé un message ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Hp-Drago : Je te tiens au courant pour ton site mais je suis tentée ^^ ! Oui Sam est un mec classe ! lol. Beaucoup de testostérone et de machisme en vue avec lui. Hermione va devoir se faire respecter ! De joyeuses engueulades en perspective ^^ ! Merci de ton message ! **_


	3. Première rencontre

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Toujours pas de coupure internet donc on continue les publications !**_

_**Au programme aujourd'hui … Un petit tour dans la tête de Sam ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à Viviwi qui assure la correction des chapitres.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas.**_

_**.**_

.

_La Push, Février 2002._

_._

_._

Depuis deux jours j'étais sur les nerfs.

Mon loup était irrité, prêt à surgir à la moindre alerte.

J'avais briefé la meute à propos de l'échange que j'avais eu avec les Cullen mais aucune odeur suspecte n'avait été relevée sur nos terres. Notre odeur lupine était apposée sur chaque arbre, sur le moindre brin d'herbe qui se trouvait sur notre territoire, moyen très efficace pour repousser les ennemis.

Donc le loup que l'on chassait n'était pas venu chez nous.

Pourquoi s'était-il aventuré sur les terres des vampires au lieu de venir chercher ses congénères ?

Les loups vivent en meute. On n'est pas fait pour vivre seul, ça nous tue. Ce loup solitaire n'était pas normal. Y'avait un truc qui clochait avec cette bête, j'ignorais quoi et ça me minait.

Et si moi l'Alpha était à deux doigts de péter un plomb … la meute suivait.

Tout ça pour dire que quand le vendredi soir pointa son nez et qu'il fut l'heure de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, nous étions tous pour le moins tendus.

Je m'approchais de Carlisle et d'un signe de tête ordonnait à mes loups de prendre place sur les hauteurs surplombant la clairière. Un loup pour un vampire, seul moi faisait équipe avec deux suceurs de sang.

Nous nous mîmes tous en marche, chacun rejoignit son poste aux abords de la clairière alors que nous grimpions vers notre point d'observation qui était le meilleur. On avait une vue imprenable sur la zone que nous surveillions. Je prenais forme humaine derrière des bosquets et rejoignais le doc' et son fils prodigue en enfilant un short en jeans.

Je n'aimais pas me retrouver en présence d'Eddie, Carlisle ça pouvait passer mais ce mec me sortait par les trous de nez. Je détestais sa façon de parler, ses manières de garçon de bonne famille bien élevé, sa politesse, son vocabulaire directement sorti d'un autre siècle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer ? Demandais-je.

-Aucune idée, me répondit le doc'. La vision d'Alice était étrange. Nous ne pouvons pas prédire ce qui va arriver ce soir.

Et l'attente commença. Je me métamorphosais à plusieurs reprises pour garder le contact avec mes troupes. Tout était calme, aucune odeur ou mouvement suspect n'attira notre attention jusqu'à ce qu'Embry remarque des déplacements furtifs, quasiment indécelable même pour des yeux non-humain.

_Sam ! -Est. Y'a du mouvement dans les fourrés._

Je focalisais mon attention sur cet endroit précis mais n'y décelais rien de particulier.

_Je ne vois rien d'où je suis._

_Ca se déplace … Nord-Ouest ! … Ca oblique au Sud ! … Ca fait le tour de la clairière …_

A chaque changement de direction qu'il indiquait mes yeux suivaient le mouvement mais j'étais trop lent et trop loin pour percevoir ces légers mouvements.

Par contre, j'entendis parfaitement le « crac » qui ébranla le silence quasi parfait des lieux. Les animaux avaient tous fuis à des kilomètres en sentant la présence des loups et des vampires. Ce bruit là, il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre tellement il résonna comme un coup de canon.

Et une femme apparut de nulle part.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Une seconde auparavant il n'y avait personne, la suivante elle était là.

Chétive, avec des cheveux coupés courts, brune pour ce que je pouvais en voir.

-Carlisle … Dis-moi que tu sais ce qui se passe ?! Marmonna Eddie.

-Ca fait … bien longtemps que j'ai vu de mes yeux un véritable sorcier, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Un sorcier ?

-Oui un sorcier Edward … Un humain doté de pouvoirs magiques … J'en ai côtoyé pendant mon séjour chez les Volturi … A cette époque-là, nos deux espèces négociaient un pacte de non agression qui est toujours en vigueur et …

Je n'écoutais pas plus longtemps le discours historique du vieux sage. Une créature … plus bête qu'homme fit son apparition. Grand, cheveux blond, doté d'un faciès pour le moins animal. Une mâchoire proéminente, des dents aussi acérées que mes propres crocs, velu comme un singe.

Ils échangèrent des paroles inaudibles de l'endroit où je me trouvais et puis le feu se déclara comme par enchantement à l'orée des bois. Rapidement contrôlé et éteint par la créature mi-humaine qui se déplaçait à une vitesse surhumaine.

La fumée envahit l'espace et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'élançais pour m'approcher du combat qui s'engageait. J'avais beau être à plusieurs kilomètres de la zone, j'y étais en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Des tirs déchirèrent le silence de la forêt alors que j'étais encore à un bon kilomètre. J'accélérais encore.

_Quelqu'un voit ce qui se passe ? Hurlais-je dans ma tête._

_Beaucoup de fumée … Elle est armée d'un putain de flingue ! Me-répondit Paul._

_Quoi d'autre ?_

_Il s'est emparé de son arme … Comme par magie … Il a volé dans les airs jusqu'à lui … Putain Sam ! C'est quoi ce bordel !? _

_Je sais pas. Je suis sur place dans deux minutes. Ne bougez pas ! C'est un ordre ! Reçu ?_

Trois « reçu » s'imprimèrent dans mon crâne alors que je déployais toute ma puissance de course. Je sentais derrière moi, Eddie suivit à quelques longueurs du Doc'. J'arrivais sur place par le sud et hallucinais un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

L'odeur de fumée et de sang m'agressa les narines.

_Surveillez les vamps … ordonnais-je._

Je découvrais le champ de bataille, la fille était maintenue par un … une … chose ? … J'ignorais avec quoi elle se battait mais … Il se transformait … Son corps … se modifiait. En quelques minutes, il devint un loup … différent de moi et du reste de la meute mais son odeur me persuada qu'il était à cet instant un animal.

Alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, j'allais m'élancer dans la clairière mais un champ de force m'empêcha d'y pénétrer … Il n'y avait rien … Je veux dire … rien ne m'empêchait visuellement de mettre une patte dans la clairière mais je ne pouvais pas.

-Ne cherches pas à entrer Sam, annonça le Doc'. C'est un bouclier puissant. Personne ne peut plus rien pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prend un ticket et on se contente de regarder ? Interrogea Eddie.

-En effet … C'est à peu près ça Edward.

Bordel de merde ! Une humaine allait se faire plomber sur mon territoire et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Depuis plus de cent ans aucun humain n'était mort de cause surnaturel dans cette réserve. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait.

Momentanément impuissant, je m'assis sur mes pattes arrières et regardais le spectacle.

Un éclair rouge déchira les ténèbres de la nuit et le loup vola dans les airs comme un vulgaire pantin dont les fils auraient été coupés. Un mot fusa suivit d'un éclair violet et l'animal se fit lacérer par des lames invisibles.

Tout allait trop vite, je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais. Ce bout de femme mettait K.O. un loup de cent-cinquante kilos sans problèmes. C'était quoi ce putain de délire ?!

Ils parlèrent … enfin surtout elle.

Il était condamné, elle était le bourreau.

Et puis, elle s'effondra au sol.

L'odeur salée de ses larmes atteignit mes naseaux et me souleva le cœur. Je détournais la tête pour protéger mes sinus sensibles, frottant mon museau dans mes poils pour enlever cette odeur qui me faisait mal. Quand je relevais la tête, une louve fantomatique trottinait avec grâce vers celle qui était à demi-allongée dans l'herbe.

Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit, elle résonna à mes oreilles d'une manière que je n'aimais pas du tout. Trop douce en prononçant le prénom de cet homme inconnu qui semblait lui être proche au vue de la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui. Un frisson que je tentais d'ignorer traversa mon corps de part en part alors que la louve blanchâtre s'approchait de moi.

Je voulais grogner contre ce truc magique que je ne comprenais pas mais seul un ronronnement franchit ma mâchoire conçue pour écharper du vampire. La bestiole, se planta devant moi, m'observa quelques secondes avant de se frotter contre ma fourrure et de disparaître dans les airs.

Je sentis réellement son poids contre mes côtes, son odeur m'enveloppa comme la plus douce et la plus chaude des couvertures. J'eu envie de me rouler dedans, de faire rentrer cette chaleur dans mon corps.

Plus rien n'existait à cette instant. Il n'y avait plus de meute, plus de vampires à mes côtes. C'était juste moi et cette putain d'odeur qui m'amenait l'eau à la bouche.

Je repris contact avec la réalité quand le Doc, posa une main glacée sur mon épaule. Je grognais immédiatement contre lui. Nous n'étions pas potes. On se filait un coup de main de temps en temps, ça s'arrêtait là. Simple relation de bon voisinage.

Il m'adressa un regard d'excuse que j'ignorais volontairement avant de poser une patte à l'orée de la clairière. La protection avait disparut et d'un même ensemble toute la meute pénétra dans le périmètre.

Je leur signifiais un silence total. Cette fille pouvait être dangereuse.

Elle releva vivement la tête à notre approche. Je me figeais en la voyant nous mettre en joue avec son bout de bâtons alors que de l'autre côté de la clairière les vamps entraient à leur tour dans la zone.

Je devais reconnaître à cet Eddie que quelque fois son don pouvait s'avérer utile. Il avait intercepté mon idée de l'encercler et ils avaient bougé en conséquence.

Plus nombreux qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle essaya malgré tout de combattre. La peur au fond des yeux, elle tenta un truc avec son bout de bois qui s'avérait inutile avant de dégainer un couteau long comme mon avant-bras.

La pensée que c'était foutrement sexy me traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face pour jauger de l'avance des vamps. Mon regard embrassa son cul … La seule bonne raison pour un mec de laisser partir une nana comme elle … Juste pour pouvoir mater ce boule parfait moulé dans un jean couvert de sang et de boue.

Je secouais la tête en me rendant compte de ce que je pensais. Puis elle lâcha son arme, s'écroula au sol comme une poupée de chiffon et murmura résignée :

-Pas de transformation pour moi … Faîtes ça vite.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

Je me transformais un humain, peu soucieux de ma nudité je m'approchais doucement … Toujours sur mes gardes après ce que je venais de voir. Carlisle voulut approcher mais je lui lançais un regard menaçant.

-C'est une humaine … Pas touche !

-Elle est blessée … Je suis médecin, répliqua-t-il.

Pas faux.

Je lui faisais un signe de tête et il se déplaça à vitesse vampirique, apposant immédiatement sa main sur ses plaies pour essayer d'endiguer son hémorragie.

-Je ne peux pas la soigner ici. Il lui faut des points de suture. Je n'ai pas le matériel sous la main.

-On l'emmène à la réserve.

Les mots franchirent mes lèvres avant même que je puisse réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire.

-Il faut la soigner Sam, annonça doucement le Doc'.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon rien. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est. Un hôpital civil poserait trop de questions. Je suis le seul à même de la soigner ici. A moins que l'un d'entre vous puisse poser de points ?

-C'est bon Doc'. J'autorise deux d'entre vous à passer la frontière. Va chercher ce dont tu as besoin. Je l'emmène chez moi. Rejoins-nous là-bas. C'est à dix kilomètres au sud.

-Je vais avec lui ! Annonça le blond frisé qui arborait toujours un air de souffrance.

-Pas question Jasper c'est toi qui a le moins bon contrôle ! S'interposa Eddie.

-Mon don calmera sa douleur ! Répliqua Vamp'Souffrance.

-Jasper, tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Carlisle.

Il hocha la tête en retour, alors que je me penchais pour prendre dans mes bras la fille inconnue et inconsciente qui gisait toujours sur le sol de la clairière.

Je me relevais et pensais qu'elle était trop légère pour son bien.

-Vous restez sur place cette nuit, ordonnais-je à mes loups. D'autres peuvent venir.

Ils me dévisagèrent avec mécontentement et incompréhension pour la plupart mais disparurent rapidement dans la forêt. Je me tournais vers le frisé et lui faisait signe de me suivre à travers les bois avant de m'élancer au pas de course vers ma cabane.

En moins de quinze minutes on fut sur place.

J'ouvrais d'un coup de pied mon chez moi, laissais le vamp' allumer la lumière et déposais la fille sur mon canapé. J'attrapais un short qui traînait par terre et reportais mon attention sur elle. Pour la première fois je l'observais vraiment.

Elle avait un visage fin, les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, des pommettes saillantes certainement du au manque de nourriture, des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux, de nombreuses éraflures marquaient son visage de manière disgracieuse. Son corps était fin … à la limite du squelettique, elle devait faire dans les cinquante kilos pour un bon mètre soixante-cinq …peut-être dix.

L'arrivée du Doc' m'obligea à arrêter mon observation. Je relevais les yeux pour découvrir le frisé en train de se livrer à la même inspection que moi et serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de grogner. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais cette fille provoquait des choses en moi … Des choses inconnues que je n'aimais pas ressentir.

-Il faut lui enlever ses vêtements que je vois l'étendue de ses blessures.

Je me retins une nouvelle fois de grogner et m'attelais à la tâche pendant que le Doc' sortait tout un tas de truc de sa trousse de médecin.

Une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, je reculais sous le choc. Pas un centimètre carré de sa peau n'était indemne. Cicatrices, hématomes violets, bleus, jaunes, coupures de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, brûlures plus ou moins cicatrisées, croûtes, plaies infectées et suintantes …

Un véritable corps torturé comme j'en avais rarement vu de mes yeux.

-Putain … Mais c'est qui cette fille ? Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour les vamps.

Le doc' commença son osculation. Il palpa son corps certainement pour déceler des fractures ou je ne sais quoi.

-Rien de cassé, annonça-t-il alors qu'un silence d'église régnait dans mon salon. Cette fille Sam, reprit-il, c'est une sorcière. Une vraie de vraie, comme je n'en ai plus vue depuis des siècles. L'équivalent de vos chamans bien que ce soit dans une toute autre branche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici ? Demandais-je incrédule. Salem aurait été plus indiqué que La Push.

-La créature qu'elle a abattu tout à l'heure était un véritable Enfant De La Lune… Un vrai loup-garou.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. J'étais un loup-garou. Ce que j'avais vu tout à l'heure ne me ressemblait en rien.

-Toi et ta meute vous êtes des métamorphes. Vous pouvez vous transformer quand bien même la lune n'est pas pleine. Celui de tout à l'heure est soumis au cycle de l'astre lunaire. Une seule morsure et tu deviens comme lui. La lycantropie est une maladie impossible à soigner. Une fois que tu es contaminé c'est à vie.

-As-t-elle été mordue ? Demanda le frisé.

-Je ne crois pas. Et quand il l'a griffé, il n'était pas encore transformé. J'ignore les conséquences de ce type de blessure, murmura-t-il alors qu'il recousait lentement son bras qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un membre en état de marche.

Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, il finit par se relever. Il enleva ses gants chirurgicaux qui claquèrent dans l'air en répandant cette odeur douceâtre et nauséeuse de talc.

-Son réveil risque d'être douloureux. Je te laisse des antibiotiques pour prévenir toutes infections ainsi que de la morphine si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Je hochais la tête sans le regarder, incapable de détourner mes yeux du corps meurtri qui reposait sur mon canapé.

Une carte de visite fut promenée sous mon nez avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Je te laisse mon numéro si jamais tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je repasserais demain pour vérifier ses points.

Je restais immobile alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux. Sur le seuil, le frisé fit volte-face et me lança :

-Tu touches à un cheveu de sa tête clébard et t'es mort !

Je grognais violemment pour lui répondre.

Il disparut pour de bon et je me retrouvais comme un con face à une fille inconsciente couverte de sang. Et là … mon instinct me poussa à faire des trucs dingues.

J'allais à la salle de bain en mode robot. Je récupérais une bassine, une serviette et un gant. Je lavais son corps sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, enlevant minutieusement chaque sillon de sang séché. Je terminais par ses mains que je baignais soigneusement dans le silence le plus total. Je récurais ses ongles comme l'abrutit que j'étais.

Et puis une fois ma besogne finit, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans ma chambre.

Je l'installais avec douceur sur mon lit, heureux de la savoir en sécurité chez moi. Je fis le tour de la cabane, vérifiant chaque fenêtre, chaque porte. Fermant verrous, volets et enclenchait l'alarme qui ne l'était jamais.

Satisfait, je retournais dans ma chambre, fermais doucement la porte avant de m'y adosser et de me laisser glisser sur le sol. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'installais pour la nuit, incapable de détacher mes yeux du corps qui gisait sur mon lit.

_**.**_

.  
Et voilà les loulouttes !

_**J'espère que cette petite plongée dans la tête de Sam vous a plu !**_

_**Jeudi prochain ( … Si j'ai toujours internet ) … Hermione se réveille chez Sam … Y'a moyen qu'il y ai du sport à la Push ^^ !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merci de ton message. J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Chupiiiiiii : Et voilà la réponse à ta question … Hermione est en mode vengeresse parce que ce foutu loup a tué ses parents. Il y aura plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça t'a plu !**_

_**Elsar : Tu attendais le POV des loups … J'espère que tu as aimé … Moi perso je m'éclate dans la tête de Sam ! Merci de ton message !**_

_**Eagles : Merci de ton message … Dis-moi j'ai quelque chose à te proposer … J'écris actuellement un autre crossover, un supernatural-HP, Dean/Herm' en pairing, rated M. Je crois que tu connais Supernatural et je voudrais un avis sincère concernant les premiers jets. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse de les lires et de me dire ce que tu en penses ? A bientôt et merci encore !**_

_**Viviwi : Merci ! J'ai bien reçu les chapitres. J'écris actuellement le cinq ! Tu l'auras dès qu'il sera fini ! A bientôt.**_

_**Skydancer2ooo : Hi ! Thanks for your review. And yes, the wolfs saw the fight. Hope you liked it. Does Hermione will be a wolf ? Good question … But no answer for now … This is the purpose of this fiction. See you sonn ! Bye !**_

_**Orihime : Merci de ton message. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !**_

_**Pandore Edelweiss : Merci de ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**_

_**Nicky : Oui en effet Hermione est en mode vengeance. Merci de ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! A bientôt.**_


	4. Contact

_**Salut les louloutes !**_

_**Je poste un petit peu en avance parce que demain la journée sera chargée.**_

_**Sachez que l'écriture de cette fiction avance bien. Je viens de finir de rédiger le chapitre 6 donc si tout se passe bien, les publications continueront à être régulières. **_

_**Aujourd'hui, Hermione se réveille ! **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Ah oui ! Le cas Jasper a soulevé de nombreuses questions … Pour être honnête je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je vais en faire mais j'adore ce perso … Look de cow-boy avec un accent chantant qui vous sort des « darlin' » et des « m'am » J'ADORE … Alors peut-être y aura-t-il rivalité avec Sam … Rien n'est décidé et si vous avez une idée je suis preneuse ! Mon MP est ouvert à toutes vos suggestions ! J'ai même bien envie de vous laisser décider de son sort … A vos claviers les nanas !**_

_**Merci à vous … Je retrouve de fidèles lectrices de Veela ici et j'en suis très heureuse. Vous cartonnez les filles ! Gloire à vous ! ( Oui oui je m'emballe un peu ^^ )**_

_**Merci à Viviwi qui effectue la correction des chapitres.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas.**_

.  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_La Push, Février 2002.___

Ce sont des bruits familiers et purement domestiques qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, toujours à moitié prisonnière des bras de Morphée j'entendis une poêle qui percutait une structure métallique, le _clic clic_ largement reconnaissable d'un feu de cuisinière que l'on allumait, puis le grésillement distinctif d'une pièce de viande que l'on jetait sur le feu. Enfin vint l'odeur alléchante du bacon frit … C'est ça qui me tira de mon sommeil.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et les refermais immédiatement, aveuglée par le soleil qui rentrait à flots dans la pièce que j'occupais. Doucement je faisais une nouvelle tentative et examinais les lieux. J'étais dans une chambre pour le moins spartiate, murs blanchies à la chaux, meublée d'un lit, d'une table de chevet en bois, et d'une commode.

J'enrobais la pièce du regard, cherchant avant toute autre chose ma baguette. Je repoussais les draps sans faire le moindre bruit et retenais une grimace de douleur. Mon bras m'élançait, comme si mon cœur avait élu domicile dans mon biceps. J'avisais les points de suture parfaits qui étaient posés sur ma peau et des dizaines de questions envahirent mon esprit.

Où étais-je ? Qui m'avait soigné ? Comment se faisait-il que je ne sois pas morte ? Où était passé les vampires ? Qu'était-donc ces loups que j'avais vus ? Un moldu m'avait-il trouvé dans cette clairière ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'étais-je pas à l'hôpital ?

Je sortais doucement du lit et testais la solidité de mes jambes avant de le quitter définitivement. Mon regard se posa sur une statuette de bois sculptée. Je m'en emparais, la soupesait pour constater qu'elle était suffisamment lourde pour que je puisse m'en servir comme d'une arme.

Je remarquais sur le sol, un tas de t-shirt. Je les poussais doucement du bout du pied et finalement en prenais un que j'enfilais. Au moins je ne serais pas en sous-vêtements. Puis sans faire le moindre bruit je m'approchais de la porte entre-ouverte. La visibilité était réduite, je voyais un canapé en tissus et sur le sol à côté de celui-ci mes vêtements troués et tâchés de sang avec au milieu ma baguette.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Je tentais un accio informulé pour faire venir à moi mon seul moyen de défense. Ma fidèle amie, tressauta légèrement mais ne décolla pas comme je l'espérais pour venir vers moi. Bien, je devrais donc faire avec la statuette.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement et me lançais. Je remarquais immédiatement l'homme occupé à préparer un petit-déjeuner. La cafetière en marche couvrirait le peu de bruit que je pourrais faire. Je m'approchais du colosse à pas de loup en brandissant la pièce de bois. Je comptais l'assommer … Enfin, j'espérais le sonner suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir récupérer mes affaires et transplaner.

Alors que j'étais à deux pas de lui, je prenais mon courage à deux mains, donnais de l'élan à ma frappe et l'abattais sur lui. Cependant rien ne se passa comme prévu. L'homme fit un volte-face tellement rapide que je ne m'en aperçut pas tout de suite. C'est seulement quand sa main se referma sur mon poignet que je me rendis compte que mon plan avait échoué.

Je levais doucement les yeux vers son visage, terrifiée de m'être faite prendre dans ma tentative d'agression. Je découvrais un torse nu et particulièrement musclé, un cou massif, un menton volontaire, une mâchoire carrée qui donnait du charisme au personnage, des lèvres fines et serrées, un nez qui avait visiblement été cassé plusieurs fois et enfin je croisais ses yeux.

Mon cœur cessa de battre une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle. Je plongeais dans des orbes noirs charbons, me perdait dans ses yeux ténébreux qui me firent frissonner de peur et d'envie mêlés. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Toutes mes questions s'étaient envolés comme par magie …

La magie …

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Cette connexion visuelle n'était pas normale … Rien de tout ça n'était foutrement normal !

Je fronçais les sourcils, décidée à briser coûte que coûte ce lien qui n'était absolument pas naturel et qui avait tout à voir avec la magie … Comme un filtre d'amour. J'essayais de tirer mon poignet de son emprise mais l'homme ne me relâcha pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté … comme l'aurait fait un animal en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que vous lui ordonnez.

J'optais pour la diversion. Il tenait mon poignet droit mais mon poing gauche lui était parfaitement libre d'agir. Je percutais le dessous de sa mâchoire avec toute la force dont je disposais attendant le craquement distinctif d'un os se brisant. Je tentais d'ignorer la douleur qui irradia dans mon bras et les points qui sautèrent à cause de mon mouvement. Ce coup, on me l'avait appris pendant ma formation d'Auror. La mâchoire était censée se casser nette sauf que là c'est dans mon corps que les os se brisèrent.

J'hurlais de douleur alors même qu'il relâchait sa prise sur mon autre main. Je reculais précipitamment, tenant ma main sanglante contre mon ventre alors qu'il me tournait le dos comme si je n'étais pas une menace suffisante pour lui.

Je vis ses deux mains agripper le plan de travail avec une telle force que le bois craqua, son dos se recouvrit d'une sueur odorante qui me fit fermer les yeux quelques instants. Quand je les rouvrais, son corps tremblait d'une manière totalement anormale, des frissons visibles remontaient sur son épine dorsale …

Je reculais encore … avec l'idée de fuir au plus vite cet endroit dont j'ignorais tout et qui était dangereux.

-Tu fuis … Je te chasse …

Sa voix rauque, hachée et animale résonna dans le silence de la pièce comme un couperet. Il ignorait qui j'étais pour me parler comme ça. Je sortais de la Maison Gryffondor Par Merlin !

-Ceux qui me chassent … Moi je les tues ! Répliquais-je en essayant de maîtriser ma voix.

Je reculais toujours, jetant des regards en arrière régulièrement pour me rendre compte de la distance qui me séparait de ma baguette. Il se retourna vite en m'entendant la ramasser et je le mettais en joue.

-Ne fais ne serrais-ce qu'un pas et tu es mort vu ?

-Tu crois que ton bâton me fait peur ?

Bien donc c'était un moldu. Il était fichu. Je souris délibérément, sûre de moi et de mon pouvoir.

-Tentes quelque chose … C'est à tes risques et périls ! Lançais-je arrogante.

Il amorça un pas dans ma direction. J'allais lancer un sort quand un coup résonna à la porte.

-Sam ? C'est Carlisle … Je sens l'odeur du sang tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ?

Mon regard coula vers la porte ajourée à travers laquelle je pouvais voir une ombre attendant visiblement qu'on lui ouvre. Bordel mais c'était quoi ça encore ?

Je regardais le colosse à moitié nu … Ses yeux jaunâtres me firent frissonner de peur et je compris.

-Tu es un des loups ? Demandais-je.

-Oui.

-Garou ?

-Non.

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Reprit la voix à l'extérieur.

-Tout va bien Carlisle … Laisse-nous une minute …

Il reporta son regard animal sur moi, frissonna à nouveau, inspira profondément et reprit la parole :

-La personne qui va rentrer est un des vampires que tu as vus avant de tomber dans les pommes … C'est lui qui t'a soignée …

-Un vampire ?!

-Oui un vampire.

Je regardais de nouveau la porte et parlais pour le suceur de sang qui se trouvait à l'extérieur.

-Tu mets un pied ici sale vampire et je te fais flamber … C'est clair ?

-Jeune fille, me répondit-il. Je te jure que je ne te veux aucun mal … Je suis médecin … C'est moi qui est posé les points sur ton bras … Nous te voulons aucuns mal … Ni moi … Ni Sam. Je sais ce que tu es … Une sorcière. Avec nous ton secret est bien gardé.

J'hallucinais un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier leur propos alors je finis par déglutir et j'annonçais mes règles :

-Si tu sais ce que je suis … Je sais aussi ce que tu es et les ravages que ton espèce provoquent. Tu comprendras donc que la confiance ne soit pas de mise. Je te permets d'entrer dans cette maison à condition que tu me laisses pénétrer ton esprit pour vérifier tes intentions. Compris ?

-C'est parfaitement clair, reprit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années pénétra dans la pièce. A côté de lui un dieu grec aurait parut laid. Comme tous ceux de son espèce il était absolument magnifique, c'était un de leur truc pour attirer à eux leurs victimes et les mettre en confiance. Il levait les mains comme pour montrer qu'il ne possédait rien de dangereux mais je savais que ses crocs étaient plus mortels que ses mains.

Immédiatement je forçais son esprit, faisais défiler des centaines d'images, parcourais ses souvenirs, découvrait sa famille, son mode de vie, les dons des autres vampires qui vivaient avec lui et assistait à une partie de chasse au cours de laquelle il drainait un puma. Je revivais la façon dont il m'avait soigné, notais la présence de l'Indien à ses côtés et d'un vampire frisé.

Je sortais de son esprit, un peu rassurée mais je ne baissais pas ma baguette pour autant. Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre et je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-Tu peux baisser ton arme ? Me demanda le vampire.

J'abdiquais.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Médecin diplômé d'Harvard, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je le dévisageais un long moment avant de la serrer brièvement, frissonnant au contact de la peau glacée que j'étreignais.

-Hermione Granger. Je suis Auror, employée par le Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, répondis-je d'une voix peu assurée. Et vous … ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers l'Indien.

-Samuel Uley, Alpha de la meute qui vit sur ces terres et accessoirement propriétaire d'une entreprise de construction.

-Où suis-je ? Et comment … ?

-Nous sommes à La Push, c'est une réserve Quilleute du nord-est de l'Etat de Washington.

-Je suis au Etats-Unis ?

-Absolument, me répondit le vampire. Vous permettez que je jette un œil à votre bras ?

Je regardais les dégâts que j'avais moi-même causé avant de lui répondre :

-Pourriez-vous enlever les points ? J'ai de quoi me soigner seule et beaucoup plus rapidement que vos propres moyens.

Il hocha la tête. Samuel tira une chaise et je m'asseyais. Le médecin fit son travail en silence alors que l'Indien ne nous lâchait pas des yeux. Quand il eu fini, je lui demandais de me donner mon sac en cuir qu'il m'apporta. Je plongeais mon bras indemne dedans jusqu'à l'épaule sous le regard surpris des deux autres :

-Simple sort d'extension, marmonnais-je en tirant ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je débouchais une potion désinfectante de couleur violente en donnais mes instructions à Carlisle pour qu'il l'applique. Puis lui désignais une autre fiole.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Essence de Dictame avec de la Murlap. Ca referme toutes les plaies.

Il recula de surprise quand de la fumée sortit de mon bras.

-Réaction normale, ne vous inquiétez pas. Continuez.

Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, mes plaies étaient refermées mais restaient sensibles et les cicatrices ne partiraient pas.

-Incroyable, murmura le médecin.

Je lui souris avant de sortir plusieurs ingrédients.

-Je vais pouvoir me servir de votre cuisine ? Demandais-je à Samuel.

-Bien sûr … Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

-Rien … Juste votre gazinière.

Sous l'œil attentif des deux hommes, je me lançais dans la préparation d'une potion de régénération sanguine simple. Je sortais mon chaudron miniature de mon sac et mettais de l'eau à bouillir. Quand la température idéale fut atteinte je lançais différents ingrédients dedans, provoquant des réactions chimiques qui firent reculer les deux hommes qui devaient halluciner à chaque seconde.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ma potion fut prête. Samuel me tendit un verre et je me versais une bonne rasade.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion de régénération sanguine. Pas besoin de transfusion comme ça et puis en cas de perte de sang ça comble le manque. Le corps récupère plus vite, répondis-je doucement au médecin.

Immédiatement je me sentais mieux. La potion me fit un bien fou.

-Petit-déjeuner ? Demanda l'Indien.

-Avec plaisir, murmurais-je intimidée.

Mon regard embrassa pour la première fois le salon. C'était simple, rudimentaire et efficace. Un canapé, une télé, une table basse, un tapi tissé, certainement local, une table de bois avec six chaises, un bar et une cuisine équipée. J'avisais la cheminée et me retournais vers le propriétaire des lieux.

-Samuel ?

-Sam, me corrigea-t-il.

-Sam, repris-je. Pourrais-je utiliser votre cheminée ?

Il se retourna surpris alors qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine.

-Euh … Oui bien sûr. Thé ? Café ?

-Café s'il vous plait. Noir. Sans sucre.

Il hocha la tête et je plongeais à nouveau la main dans mon sac de cuir pour en ressortir un petit sac en peau.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Faire mon rapport.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait dix heures moins le quart. Après un rapide calcul, j'estimais qu'il devait être presque vingt-deux heures en Angleterre. Je m'approchais du foyer et prenais une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Incendio !

Des flammes surgirent, ce qui fit reculer le vampire.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas. Le feu est sous contrôle.

Je jetais la poudre dans les flammes tout en annonçant :

-Royaume-Uni. Londres. 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Les flammes rugirent soudainement et virèrent au vert électrique. Je tombais à genoux et passais la tête dans l'ouverture magique que je venais de créer sans me préoccuper des deux hommes avec lesquelles j'étais.

-Harry !?

-Hey ! Salut Mione comment tu vas ?

-Salut Ginny ! Ton mari est dans le coin ?

-Harry ! Hurla-t-elle me causant un sursaut. Il arrive. Bye bye Mione.

-Embrasse mon filleul pour moi.

-Pas de soucis ma belle. A bientôt.

J'entendis du bruit puis la tête d'Harry surgit devant moi.

-Salut !

-Coucou Mione … Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

-Je l'ai eu Harry, murmurais-je.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Un peu, avouais-je. Mais rien de grave, je suis presque rétablit.

-Où es-tu ?

-Aux Etats-Unis, dans l'Etat de Washington. Il m'a tendu un piège. Il a transplané ici pour pouvoir bénéficier de la pleine lune. Il avait l'intention de me chasser sauf que le chasseur est devenu proie.

-Il n'avait aucunes chances face à toi Mione … Crois-moi, Lucius Malfoy doit encore faire des cauchemars à cause de toi.

-Des nouvelles de Drago ?

-Aucunes Mione … Mais ça ne veux pas dire que ça se passe mal. Tu le connais, c'est un perfectionniste.

-Oui … Tu as raison. Il doit forcément aller bien.

-Tu rentres quand ? Je vais devoir prévenir le Magenmagot pour que tu puisses leur rapporter la mort de Greyback.

-Le plus tôt possible. Mais je préfèrerais rentrer par portoloin. Le transplanage va être compliqué pour moi. Je risque de ne pas avoir assez de puissance pour traverser l'océan.

-Je fais une demande dès maintenant. Je t'envoie Edwige.

-Je dois y aller. A plus Harry.

-Prends soin de toi Mione.

-Toi aussi.

Je me retirais de la cheminée, époussetais le t-shirt que je portais toujours et qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse avant de me retourner.

Je découvrais, Carlisle visiblement stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de voir. Sam, planté au milieu de la pièce, un mug dans la main, le regard complètement perdu, un autre vampire … celui frisé que j'avais vu dans les souvenirs du médecin, et trois autres indiens taillés comme des brutes, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

-Euh … Salut ?

_**.**_

.  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui les louloutes.

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé … Jeudi prochain … Nous serons de retour dans la tête de Sam et nous aurons un aperçu de ses pensées face à la magie dont il est témoin. Et bien sur la team loup sera dans la place.**_

_**Laissez-moi vos avis et bonne semaine à toutes !**_

_**Place aux rar's :**_

_**Elsar : J'espère que tu as aimé le pov d'Hermione. Il y en aura d'autre, j'essaie de faire une alternance. Je suis toujours en attente de réponse pour un site où je pourrais publier mes histoires. Je mettrais le lien dans mon profil et je l'annoncerais sur un chapitre. Merci de ton message a bientôt !**_

_**Ju' de Mel'on : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**_

_**Eagles : Alors ce réveille ? Satisfaite ? Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit une affirmation ! Merci de ton message et merci de ton avis sur le crossover.**_

_**Lisou : Ha … La vengeance d'Hermione … Pas de réponses ici mais elles arriveront prochainement ( au chapitre 5 ) Patience patience. Merci de ton message, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

_**Chupiiiiiiiii : Sam en tant que chef de meute et proche des Sages ( tu sais le vieux Clearwater … Le conseil je crois je sais plus trop comment ont les appelle dans l'œuvre de Mayer ) il connait les légendes et les caractéristiques de son loup. Enfin ça c'est ma version. Merci de ton soutien et de tes messages ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**_

_**Pandore Edelweiss : Merci de ton message et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! A bientôt.**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merciiiiiiii. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

_**Kirey13 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Nicky : Merci de ton message. J'espère vraiment que le suite te plaira ! A bientôt.**_

_**Brunnhylde : Moi aussi j'adore True Blood mais je me voyais mal faire aime cette série à Sam. Je crois qu'il m'en aurait voulu ^^ ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message. A bientôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**_

_**Lily et Maya : Merci de ton message. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**HpDrago : Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Je te contacterais bientôt par MP concernant ton site. A bientôt !**_


	5. Explications

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Me voici enfin de retour ! Je m'excuse pour le délai d'attente. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus.**_

_**Celles qui suivent Veela … Rdv vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Place à la lecture et bon trip dans la tête de Sam. J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**.**_

.

Je vivais un truc de dingue.

Un putain de cauchemar éveillé.

Cette fille était spéciale … Ca je le savais déjà. Ce que je ne savais pas et que je n'avais absolument pas prévu c'est que je m'imprégnerai d'elle.

Oh putain …. Quand ses yeux ont croisé les miens. Le monde a arrêté de tourner avant de faire une circonvolution qui me laissa sens dessus dessous. Un truc de malade, c'était elle. Juste elle.

Bien sûr avec la chance insolente qui m'avait accompagné toute ma vie, les Dieux m'avaient choisi une sorcière pour compagne. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de trucs merdiques à gérer ! Et son premier geste d'imprégnée avait été de me frapper !

Bordel !

Depuis quand les imprégnées frappaient leur loup ? Je devais être le mec le plus chanceux du monde pour tomber sur une nana pareil.

Elle faisait des trucs de fou … Complètement incroyable.

Elle se soignait avec des potions magiques ! En avait même fait une dans ma putain de cuisine dans laquelle normalement je faisais des pancakes ! Et puis … et puis … Ma cheminée ! Putain de merde ma cheminée ! Elle avait passé la tête à travers les flammes pour parler à je ne sais pas qui.

Mais à ce moment là pour tout vous dire ce n'est pas vraiment ses mots que j'écoutais … Non … mon regard était rivé sur son cul, sur ses cuisses que sa position exposait sans pudeur.

Je notais à peine l'arrivée de mes loups, et ne cillait même pas quand le frisé débarqua chez moi après que Carlisle ai annoncé son arrivée. Nous étions tous complètement dépassés par ce qu'elle faisait …

C'était peut-être naturel chez elle … Mais pour nous … Pour moi … Ca ne l'était absolument pas.

Quand elle se releva, le feu s'éteignit de lui-même et elle releva la tête vers nous. Je sentis qu'elle était mal à l'aise mais elle sembla prendre sur elle et adressa un petit signe de main à la compagnie.

-Euh … Salut ? Tenta-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit, nos regards étaient tous braqués sur elle et je sentis la peur déferler dans son corps. Elle serra dans sa main sa baguette magique, positionna ses pieds fermement sur le sol, et se tint prête.

Tout le monde avait remarqué son comportement défensif … Nous étions tous des prédateurs, adeptes de chasse. C'était le genre de chose que nos yeux ne manquaient pas de voir. Avant que quiconque puisse faire le moindre mouvement, je me plaçais devant elle et le protégeais de mon corps.

-Le premier qui la touche perd la tête … C'est clair ? Grognais-je alors que je me mettais en position d'attaque.

Mes loups obéirent immédiatement, comprenant à cause de mon comportement qu'elle était importante. Mais le frisé la dévisageait toujours en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. Il fallut que Carlisle lui touche légèrement le bras pour qu'il baisse les yeux.

-Jasper ? Interrogea-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sens rien venant d'elle. Aucune odeur, aucun sentiments … Rien. Souffla-t-il.

-Empathe ? Questionna Hermione dans mon dos.

Vamp'Souffance hocha la tête dans sa direction.

-C'est mon bouclier, expliqua-t-elle. Ca bloque pratiquement tous les sorts … ou tous les pouvoirs psychiques.

-C'est déstabilisant, répondit-il.

La tension dans la pièce se dissipait petit à petit et j'entrepris de faire les présentations pour briser la glace. Je me tournais vers elle et désignais mes loups d'un mouvement de bras.

-Les trous du cul que tu vois là, c'est ma meute … Le grand c'est Embry.

-Salut ! Répondit-il.

-Le petit con qui farfouille dans mes placards c'est Quil.

-'Jour !

-Et celui qui fait tout le temps la gueule c'est Paul.

-Hey !

-Enchantée, répondit-elle.

-Permettez-moi de vous présentez Jasper Hale. C'est un de mes fils pour l'état-civil, annonça Carlisle.

Elle lui adressa un bonjour et quitta mon giron alors que mes instincts me hurlaient de la garder près de moi.

-Comment se fait-il que vos yeux soient de cette couleur ? Questionna-t-elle.

-C'est le sang animal qui produit cette réaction. Le pourpre c'est à cause du sang humain.

-Donc … On peut dire que vous êtes … végétarien … dans votre genre ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça en effet.

-Et vous alors … Si vous n'êtes pas des garous … Qu'êtes-vous donc ?

-Nous ? Demanda Paul. On est des gros méchants loups et on chasse le chaperon rouge.

Contre toute attente, elle s'esclaffa.

-Je pencherais plutôt pour des protecteurs … de l'humanité. Comme les ours métamorphes au Canada ou les Lions des tribus africaines qui travaillent pour les chamans. Ai-je raison ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Des ours ? Des lions ? Elle se croyait dans Le livre de la Jungle ou quoi ?

-On est des modificateurs. On protège les humains des vampires et de toutes les choses surnaturelles que l'on peut rencontrer.

-Dois-je me considérer comme prisonnière ? Parce que je dois vous prévenir que vampires ou non, loups ou pas, je ne resterais pas ici. Je suis attendue.

-Non vous n'êtes pas prisonnière … Juste …, tenta Carlisle

-Juste quoi ?

Le doc' et moi échangeâmes un regard. Et pour une fois c'est moi qui géra la diplomatie.

-Explique-nous ce que tu es et ce que tu fais ici. Nous n'avons jamais vu de sorcière de nos yeux. Le surnaturel on connaît … On peut encaisser le choc. Je veux dire, nos deux espèces, dis-je en désignant mes loups et les vampires, on a appris à vivre en bon terme. On peut faire pareil avec les sorciers non ?

Elle me dévisagea un long moment et finit par s'emparer du mug de café que j'avais posé sur la table basse. Elle traversa la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise avant de nous dévisager.

-Bon … Puisqu'on doit discuter autant s'installer confortablement non ?

Carlisle et moi fûmes les premiers à prendre place suivit de mes loups tandis que le frisé se plaçait adossé au mur, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, souffla-t-elle.

-Le début me semble tout indiqué, murmura Carlisle.

Elle lui sourit et un pic de jalousie étreignit mon corps.

-Je m'appelle Hermione. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une née-moldue. C'est-à-dire que j'ai grandi comme tous les enfants du monde. Mes parents sont dentistes en Angleterre alors vous voyez pas de surnaturel … Sauf que quand j'ai eu onze ans, une lettre est arrivée chez moi … Pas par la poste mais par hibou. Elle disait que j'étais une sorcière et que je devais faire ma scolarité dans une école de sorcellerie.

-Poudlard ou Drumstrang ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Je … j'ai vécu quelques temps avec les Volturi…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Volturi … Ne sont-ils pas vos rois ? Questionna-t-elle.

-C'est exact… j'étais à leur côté quand les dirigeants du monde magique et eux ont signé le traité de paix entre nos deux espèces après la chasse aux sorcières que les humains ont mené.

-Oh … Le fameux traité signé par notre ministre surnommé John le Fou ?

-Peut-être, je n'ai assisté qu'aux débats, pas à la signature, murmura le Doc'.

Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de reprendre ses explications.

-J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, on y apprend à faire des potions, à lancer de sorts, à voler sur un balai … Enfin tout un tas de trucs … Comme je vous l'ai dis je suis une née-moldue c'est-à-dire que je suis la première sorcière de ma famille. Les gens comme moi subissent des persécutions de la part de certains sorciers qui prétendent avoir le Sang-Pur.

-Le sang-pur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandais-je.

-On a le sang-pur quand le père et la mère d'un enfant sont tous les deux sorciers. On est de sang-mêlé quand seuls un des deux est un sorcier. Moi aucun de mes parents n'est sorcier. Le gens sans pouvoir on les appels des moldus. Moi je suis une née-moldue.

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

-Pour certains sorciers non. Dans les années 80, un sorcier à mal tourné. Il est devenu un puissant lord Noir. Il voulait tuer tout les gens comme moi, les bannir du monde magique mais la magie coule dans mes veines aussi surement que dans celle d'un sorcier au sang-pur. Si je devais faire un parallèle je dirais que c'est un peu notre Hitler personnel et que moi j'étais une juive. Vous voyez ?

Nous hochâmes tous la tête de concert, suspendu à ses lèvres parfaites.

-Il ya eu une guerre, les partisans de Voldemort, on les appelait des Mangemorts, il a rallié à lui toutes sortes de créatures magiques … des géants, des trolls, des vampires et surtout des loups-garous. C'est un de ceux là que j'ai tué hier soir. Il s'est échappé de sa prison il y a environ un an. Ca fait dix mois que je le traque aux quatre coins du monde.

-C'est lui qui vous a menez ici ? Demanda Carlisle.

-En effet. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à trois semaines. On été dans la jungle, quelque part en Amazonie. Je lui lancé un sort de traçage. S'il se servait de la magie, je saurais ainsi le localiser, même s'il était à l'autre bout de la planète. Et il s'en est servit hier soir. Ce qui m'a conduit chez vous. Cependant je suis tombé dans un piège puisqu'il a choisit un endroit où la lune serait pleine, lui donnant ainsi un avantage certain sur moi.

-Donc c'est un véritable enfant de la lune ?

-C'est ça, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez un Auror. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Reprit le doc'.

-Oh … Et bien je suis une sorte de policier du monde magique. J'ai été missionné par le Magenmagot pour appliquer la peine à laquelle il avait été condamné.

-Le Magenmagot ? Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Euh … C'est un peu notre Cour Suprême. C'est à la fois un tribunal et un Parlement, chargé de faire appliquer les lois inhérentes à notre monde. Nous ne pouvons utiliser la magie comme bon nous semble, c'est interdit de compromettre notre anonymat. Et Greyback s'amusait depuis des années à piétiner les lois allègrement.

-Qu'avait-il fait ? L'interrogea Vamp'Souffrance.

-Il était un partisan de Voldemort, un de ses plus proches lieutenants. Il a tué une trentaine de personnes pendant la Guerre des Sangs, dont mes parents. Il a mordu volontairement de jeunes enfants pour les contaminer. J'en passe et des meilleurs. Il mettait l'anonymat de notre monde en danger. Il fallait l'éliminer.

-Et les Grands Sages ont choisi une femme pour faire ça ? Lança amusé Paul.

Elle le fusilla du regard et fit un mouvement de baguette en prononçant « Levicorpus ».

Immédiatement, mon second se retrouva pendu dans les airs, la tête en bas. Ses yeux virèrent au jaune et il grogna méchamment vers elle alors que tous les autres autour de la table reculaient.

J'allais ordonner à Paul de cesser de grogner quand elle fit un nouveau tour de magie et il écarquilla les yeux, sa gorge se contracta comme s'il allait hurler mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle l'avait littéralement réduit au silence. Sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Que les choses soient claires. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. Alors avant d'ouvrir ta grande bouche. Méfie-toi du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Elle le dévisagea un long moment alors que je faisais signe à mes loups de ne pas intervenir, avant de lever de nouveau son bout de bois et de murmurer « finite ». Paul s'écroula au sol, se releva d'un bond et fondit sur elle.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le faisait voler à travers la pièce sans même parler. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa inerte au sol.

-Il n'est pas mort … Juste inconscient, souffla-t-elle pour tout le monde.

Elle me faisait peur. Sans déconner, cette nana était une guerrière. Et je ne m'étonnais plus de la présence de nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps. Nous la dévisagions comme si elle venait de débarquer de Mars. Aucuns de mes loups n'osaient bouger le moindre cil. Carlisle était choqué, l'autre frisé avait un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

-Magie sans baguette ? Murmura le doc'.

Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction, avant d'aller ramasser ses affaires qui traînaient sur le sol. Elle les plaça en boule dans son sac qui normalement ne devrait pas pouvoir contenir une telle masse. Puis, elle se tourna vers nous tous.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné et de m'avoir offert le gîte pour la nuit. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Sur ces paroles, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hey ' où tu vas ? M'exclamais-je.

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Tu n'as pas d'argent pour prendre l'avion, comment vas-tu … ?

Avant même que je ne finisse ma phrase, elle avait disparut. Seul l'écho d'un « crac » retentissant résonnait dans la clairière.

-Bordel ! Hurlais-je au vide qui m'entourait.

Elle était partie … de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée.

Et moi j'étais là comme un con, planté au milieu de la clairière. Je tombais à genoux. La douleur dans ma poitrine se faisait insupportable. J'ignorais tout d'elle, la seule chose dont j'étais certain c'était que cette nana, quelle qu'elle soit … Je l'avais dans la peau … et mon loup aussi.

-Hé Sam ? Tenta Embry derrière moi.

Je lui grognais violement dessus en réponse, le regard toujours fixé sur le vide qu'elle venait de laisser. Je sentis deux bras me saisir et me trainer à l'intérieur comme un sac à merde. J'étais amorphe, j'avais mal …

On me laissa tomber sur le canapé et mes trois loups se plantèrent devant moi.

-Putain Sam tu nous explique ? Demanda Quil.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

-C'est ma putain d'imprégnée qui vient de se barrer je ne sais où ! Grondais-je en lançant un regard assassin à mon second qui se tassa sur lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une imprégnée ? Demanda le doc'.

Je n'avais absolument pas la force mentale à cet instant pour lui expliquer en quoi consistait ce phénomène et grâce à Dieu, c'est Paul qui se chargea de répondre.

-C'est … un genre d'âme sœur pour loup.

-Il faut que je la retrouve, lâchais-je entre mes dents.

-Alice peut s'en charger, me dit le doc' d'une voix sûre.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, le cœur chargé d'espoir. Je n'aurais pas été plus heureux s'il m'avait annoncé que le Père Noël existait vraiment.

-Même si elle est retournée en Angleterre ?

Le doc' réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Pour être honnête Sam, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit repartie chez elle. La puissance magique nécessaire à une traversée de l'océan doit être extrêmement forte. Hors avec le combat qu'elle a mené hier soir, ses réserves de magie sont au plus bas. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Veux-tu que j'appelle Alice ?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

-Bien, on va regagner la villa. Je te tiens au courant.

-Ouais … On fait comme ça.

Une merde … Voilà ce que cette sorcière venait de faire de moi. Une loque.

Sainte-Mère de Dieu … Quand je la retrouverais le Grand Méchant Loup pourrait bien bouffer le Chaperon Rouge.

_**.**_

.  
Alors cette petite plongée dans la tête de Sam vous a plu ?

_**J'espère que oui.**_

_**Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre personnellement aux reviews aujourd'hui mais je suis hyper pressée par le temps.**_

_**Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire !**_

_**Et Merci à Viviwi de faire les corrections !**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	6. Le pourquoi du comment

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Aujourd'hui on délaisse Sam et les loups ( Ouuuuuuu !) pour se plonger dans la tête de notre Granger préférée ( Haaaa !) **_

_**Petite remarque au passage : 754 passages sur le dernier chapitre … Pour 5 reviews … **_

_**Bonne lecture et profitez à fond du soleil qui brille !**_

_**Bon dimanche !**_

_**.**_

.

_Précédemment : En poursuivant Greyback qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Hermione se retrouve à Forks, rencontre les loups et les vampires avant de transplaner loin de Sam qui est son imprégné._

_**.**_

.

J'apparaissais dix kilomètres au sud, dans la clairière qui m'avait vu arriver la veille au soir et mon corps s'écroula au sol. Utiliser la magie après un tel combat n'était pas une bonne idée mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester avec cette meute et ces vampires. Ils en savaient déjà beaucoup trop concernant ma personne et mon monde.

J'allais devoir jouer serrer lors de mon audience au Magenmagot. Les Sages archaïques demanderaient à voir mes souvenirs et certains d'entre eux ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment. Ils pourraient se servir de ça pour me discréditer en tant qu'Auror.

Nom d'un chien, je ne savais même pas si le gouvernement sorcier américain connaissait leur existence. Certainement que non puisqu'ils agissaient seuls contre les attaques surnaturels. Ils étaient des Gardiens de l'Humanité.

Je n'en avais jamais rencontré. J'avais juste le souvenir de quelques lignes les concernant dans un bestiaire que j'avais lu des années auparavant. Je trouvais ça étrange que les moldus du coin ne se soient rendus compte de rien.

Sans déconner, pour une petite ville comme ça … Cinq top-modèles et quatre armoires à glace … Ca ne devait pas passer inaperçus. Comme quoi … Les gens sont aveugles.

Je soupirais. De toute façon, ce n'était pas mon problème.

D'ici à quelques heures je serais de retour chez moi, je devais juste attendre le portoloin qu'Harry allait m'envoyer par hibou. Mon audience au Magenmagot n'aurait pas lieu avant lundi, j'aurais donc toute la journée de Dimanche pour récupérer, préparer mon audition et mes souvenirs.

Je roulais sur le dos, sans me préoccuper de l'herbe humide de pluie et des gros nuages menaçants qui arrivaient par delà la cime des arbres.

La seule chose qui occupait mon esprit était le fait que je venais de tuer Greyback.

Tout ce que j'avais accompli dans ma vie jusqu'à ce jour n'avait été fait que pour atteindre ce but. Jamais je n'avais voulu être Auror. Traquer les meurtriers et autres pervers en tout genre n'était pas mon truc mais c'était mon unique moyen de mettre la main sur lui et d'avoir le plaisir de l'envoyer ad vitam aeternam dans le voile.

Il m'avait pris cinq ans de ma vie.

Cinq ans durant lesquels j'avais tout enduré sans broncher. L'exercice physique, la dissimulation, la récolte d'information en milieu hostile, les techniques d'interrogatoire, les séances de tirs, moi qui avais une sainte horreur des armes à feu, je tirais mieux que personne. J'étais la meilleure et j'avais tout fait pour le devenir.

Même Harry ne m'avait pas battu lors de l'examen final trois ans auparavant. Ronald … lui m'en voulait toujours autant d'avoir rompu avec lui pour assouvir ma soif de vengeance et ma quête. Il m'avait traité d'égoïste et il avait raison. Depuis ce jour lui et moi étions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Nous nous croisions de temps en temps au Terrier lors des grands repas dominicaux qu'organisait Molly mais j'esquivais souvent l'invitation quand je savais qu'il y serait présent, surtout depuis qu'il était en couple avec Lavande.

Et oui, celui qui avait fait battre mon cœur de jeune fille plus que n'importe qui, s'était fiancé l'année précédente avec elle. Il avait annoncé ça comme une bombe au milieu de repas. Je le revois encore échanger un regard avec elle, avant de se lever, son verre à la main et de demander l'attention générale.

Le clou du spectacle fut quand il annonça les larmes aux yeux qu'elle était enceinte.

Là, mon monde s'effondra … Dans un coin de ma tête, Ronald serait toujours à moi. Quoi qu'il arrive … Quoi qu'il se passe … Je croyais qu'il m'attendrait, qu'il avait compris que cette vengeance était nécessaire pour que j'avance dans ma vie … Mais non, je m'étais fourvoyée comme un enfant.

Entre deux parties de chasse avec Greyback, j'avais pu me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste quand elle avait accouché d'une magnifique petite fille. Rousse, avec de grands bleus. Tellement semblable à son père que c'en était douloureux. J'avais affronté dignement la foule dans la petite chambre, les bras rassurants d'Harry m'avaient aidé mais quand j'avais enfin pu quitter la maternité après avoir offert mon cadeau de naissance, un gouffre c'était ouvert sous mes pieds.

J'avais tout laissé tomber, mes relations sociales et mes loisirs pour me consacrer à cette chasse. Et maintenant qu'il était mort, je n'avais plus rien, hormis un travail que je détestais et qui allait certainement me mener tout droit à la mort sous les sorts d'un énième pervers psychotique de la baguette.

J'étais Hermione Granger, héroïne de Guerre, décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, meilleure Auror du Département de la Justice Magique et seule … Totalement seule.

Je regrettais tellement mon manque de clairvoyance …

Après mon départ à la Chasse aux Horcruxes … J'avais laissé la sécurité de mes parents aux mains de l'Ordre … Quelle belle connerie. Après les évènements de Godric's Hollow, Voldemort avait voulu se venger … Mes parents furent les cibles désignées. Et quand j'entendis sur PotterVille la liste des disparus et des morts en ce 27 Décembre je crus tomber folle.

J'entends encore la voix morne de Lee Jordan annoncer la liste :

_Elisa Johnson … Portée disparue… Et enfin … Abael Tornton … Porté disparu … _

_Nous avons malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à transmettre … _

_Deux moldus … Eléonore et William Granger ont été tués dans leur maison de Londres … Nous adressons nos plus sincères condoléances à leur fille, Hermione Granger … Portée disparue depuis plusieurs mois. Hermione … Si jamais ce message te parvient … Sache que nos pensées t'accompagnent dans cette douloureuse épreuve …_

Je me souviens que les mots ont tournoyé dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Il fallait que je le vois de mes yeux. Alors Harry et moi, avons transplané sous la cape. Et c'était une vision d'horreur. Ma rue était bouclée, des dizaines de policiers moldus se tenaient là. L'éclat des gyrophares bleus et rouges déchiraient en saccade les ténèbres de cette nuit froide de Décembre alors que l'on s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée.

A l'intérieur de ce qui avait été mon « chez moi », des médecins légistes, des policiers partout et des ordres qui fusaient :

-Ne touchez à rien … Faîtes venir la scientifique … Prévenez Scotland Yard, je refuse que mon service s'occupe d'une affaire pareille …

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe chef ?

-Va voir par toi-même …

Je me souviens avoir contourné ces deux hommes qui se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée, pour atteindre le salon. La main d'Harry s'abattit sur ma bouche au moment où j'allais hurler mon horreur et ma terreur.

Là … sur le sol … Mon père … Ses membres étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, du sang … partout … Absolument partout. Il dégoulinait de toute part charriant cette odeur métallique qui me donna envie de vomir … et sur le mur … entre les portraits de famille … Un message sanglant.

« _ Les moldus et les Sangs-De-Bourbe d'abord »_

-Allons nous en Hermione, chuchota Harry.

Je secouais la tête …

-Maman … soufflais-je pour moi-même en atteignant la cuisine.

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Son corps avait été profané. Il reposait sur la table en bois blanche quasiment recouverte de sang. Personne n'avait songé à rabattre sa jupe sur ses cuisses marbré de sang et de griffures. Elle avait encore les yeux ouverts, reflétant sa terreur et la torture qu'elle avait subit.

Je me suis approchée d'elle, la regardant pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Je murmurais une prière pour eux. Je n'étais pas croyante mais mes parents eux l'étaient. Pour une fois, aucun débat théologique ne sortit de ma bouche, non au contraire, je priais ce Dieu de toutes mes forces. Je voulais que mes parents me reviennent.

C'est Harry qui me tira de cet Enfer.

Il m'emmena dans la forêt de Dean, là où je pourrais en toute sécurité laisser mon chagrin éclater.

A la fin de la guerre, une fois tous les principaux Mangemorts arrêtés, les Langues-De-Plomb firent leur travail. Ils cherchèrent dans la mémoire des futurs condamnés que quoi les traîner devant le tribunal avec un maximum de charges.

J'ai eu accès aux souvenirs de Greyback concernant la mort de mes parents. Et il a adoré. Il a déchiqueté mon père en souriant et en lui promettant que sa fille subirait le même sort. Les derniers mots de mon père ont été pour lui …

_Hermione est beaucoup trop intelligente pour que tu la tues. C'est elle qui te tueras pour les crimes que tu as commis …_

A travers les yeux du loup j'avais vu la tête de mon père se faire arracher de son corps … avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la cuisine où deux autres encapuchonnés lui faisait subir le pire sévices que l'on puisse infliger à une femme.

Elle avait hurlé quand il s'était approché en la mettant en joue avec sa baguette. Son cri s'était fini en gargouillement immonde quand d'un mouvement de poignet un sort lui avait tranché la gorge …

Cette quête de vengeance … c'était un besoin vital.

Je **devais** le tuer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

Et tant pis si Ron n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas su attendre. Tant pis si ma vie était un champ de ruines … Tant pis ! Le seul qui avait compris c'était Harry … Et quand Greyback s'était échappé d'Azkaban et que l'ordre de le rattraper mort ou vif était tombé, Harry avait joué de son statut auprès de Kingsley pour que l'on me confie cette mission.

Je fus convoqué dans son bureau pour recevoir ma mission. J'ignore ce qu'Harry lui a dit pour qu'il accepte mais quand je pénétrais dans la pièce il n'était pas seul. Dos à l'entrée, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre magique, Drago Malfoy se tenait là. Ce petit con avait été blanchi … Pas de procès pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Avais-je craché.

-Hermione, il est ici pour t'aider à mener à bien ta mission.

Ces quelques mots … ils se sont gravés en moi. Malfoy était ma meilleure chance pour atteindre mon but. Il connaissait bien Greyback, ses points forts et surtout ses points faibles. Et contre toute attente, si au début notre entente ne fut pas facile … Au fil des semaines, il me fut bien plus utile que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il m'apprit comment me battre comme un Mangemort, à penser comme eux, à vivre comme eux.

« _La fourberie est la première de nos lois, ne l'oublie jamais. »_ m'avait-il dit.

Drago Malfoy avait été blanchit parce que ce trou du cul avait trahi … Il était en réalité un agent double, formé par Severus Rogue en personne. Autant vous dire que ces deux là, dans leur genre sont les meilleurs. Les rois du mensonge et de la manipulation.

J'appris à le connaître petit à petit et je découvrais que lui aussi avait une vengeance à accomplir. Un certain Falvius McCarty, avait profité de la pagaille générale après la bataille finale pour s'en prendre à sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy avait été tué par un partisan du Lord pour lui avoir menti. Et croyez-moi, je n'étais pas envieuse du sort qui attendait McCarty quand Drago lui mettrait la main dessus. Si un point commun devait nous être appliqué ce serait la détermination.

Drago et moi étions unis par le même besoin de vengeance, par cette volonté implacable de faire payer les responsables et surtout par la douleur d'une perte impossible à combler. Et il avait été là pour moi quand j'en avais eu besoin.

Après que Ron ai officiellement annoncé son mariage et la grossesse de Lavande, je m'étais retrouvée dans un bar miteux du Chemin-de-Traverse. Je ne buvais jamais, mais ce soir là, il fallait que j'oublie. Il m'avait trouvé dans ce bar alors que je descendais un énième Whisky … Il m'avait ramené chez moi et m'avait consolé façon Drago Malfoy.

Depuis … Lui et moi étions un peu la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre. Et de temps en temps, ils nous arrivaient d'avoir une relation plus poussée, plus intime. Cependant il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté là-dedans. Il ne m'aimait pas. Je ne l'aimais pas. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment, pas de guimauve … Non c'était juste un moyen comme un autre de ne pas se sentir complètement seuls dans ce monde.

Petit à petit, il avait pris dans ma vie, la place que Ron avait occupée pendant des années. Drago et moi étions deux êtres totalement différents, nos engueulades étaient épiques et nos réconciliations se faisaient le plus souvent sur l'oreiller après s'être défoulés en se rassasiant du corps de l'autre.

Il était quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter, comme l'était Harry. Et ces deux hommes si différents l'un de l'autre étaient mes repères et mes piliers. Personne ne comprit que ma relation avec Drago était nécessaire … Ron encore moi que les autres qui me traita de « salope traitresse » quand il l'apprit … Les Weasley cessèrent de m'inviter … Seuls Ginny, certainement mise dans la confidence par Harry, et mon meilleur ami comprirent.

Peu de temps après mon départ pour la traque du loup, Drago s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la sienne. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs mois et je me surpris maintes fois à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Ma main plongea dans mon sac en cuir. J'en ressortie un galion ensorcelé qui datait de l'AD. Drago avait son jumeau en sa possession et nous nous étions promis de prévenir l'autre en cas de danger extrême ou de réussite. Je souris en pensant à lui et serrais le galion dans ma main en me concentrant sur les mots que je voulais faire apparaître sur la tranche de la pièce en or.

_Greyback n'est plus. HG._

Quelques minutes plus tard la réponse du Serpentard fit trembler la pièce dans ma main.

_100 points pour Gryffondor ! DM._

Je ne pu retenir un sourire en lisant sa réponse. Du Malfoy tout craché.

Mon regard se perdit quelques minutes dans le ciel gris et menaçant qui me surplombait avant de fermer les yeux et de réciter une prière pour lui. Je me signais et me relevais enfin. J'ignorais quand le portoloin arriverait alors autant s'installer confortablement.

J'allais sortir tout mon matériel de camping quand une chouette fit son apparition en hululant joyeusement quand elle me vit. Edwige se posa sur mon bras tendu.

-Tu as fait vite ma belle ! Je suis prête à parier que ton maître t'a lancé un sortilège pour décupler ta vitesse.

Elle me répondit en me mordillant doucement l'index avant de tendre fièrement sa patte dans ma direction. Je détachais la missive et l'ouvrais.

_« Activation à 11h30 heure locale. Arrivée Square Grimmaurd 5h30 PM. HP. »_

Immédiatement le portoloin chauffa dans ma paume alors que je soufflais à Edwige :

-Tu rentres avec moi ?

Edwige resserra ses serres autour de mon poignet sans toutefois me causer de douleur.

-Tu as bien raison … Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas me retaper la traversée de l'Atlantique.

J'attrapais mon sac qui traînait au sol, en sentant le tremblement distinctif du portoloin dans ma main serrée. Un sifflement résonna dans la clairière annonçant le départ imminent quand un grognement animal s'éleva derrière moi. Je pivotais immédiatement, baguette tendue et voyais à l'orée des sous-bois, un énorme loup noir qui s'élança à pleine puissance vers moi.

Mon regard accrocha celui de l'animal alors qu'il se rapprochait à toute vitesse, un frisson m'ébranla, remonta le long de mon épine dorsale en voyant cette bête qui semblait désespérée courir vers moi. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma poitrine comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing en plein thorax. Je ne voulais pas partir …

La sensation d'aspiration me ramena à la réalité, la clairière disparut, le décor tourbillonna, mon corps quitta la terre ferme alors qu'un hurlement lupin résonnait douloureusement à mes oreilles. Une seconde plus tard, j'apparaissais à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans le salon de mon meilleur ami qui m'attendait.

-Par Merlin Hermione ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

Ses deux bras me plaquèrent contre lui et m'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte d'ours qui me fit chaud au cœur. Deux secondes plus tard, un cri résonna dans mon dos et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire contre le torse d'Harry en entendant les mots de Ginny.

-Hermione ! Par Godric ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux !?

Je me dégageais de la prise d'Harry pour lui répondre :

-Ginny, soufflais-je. Avoir les cheveux longs dans la jungle amazonienne n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique.

-Tu étais en Amazonie ? Me demanda Harry.

-J'étais un peu partout Harry … Je ne peux rien de te raconter … Je suis sous serment.

-Je sais. J'attendrais ton audience.

J'étais de retour dans ce qui me tenait lieu de chez moi. Ici au Square, je me rendais compte que j'avais encore quelque chose dans ma vie. Ces gens-là tenaient à moi. Ils étaient ma famille, mais une sensation étrange naissait au cœur de mon corps.

Un manque … Le sentiment que ma place n'était pas ici …

Je refoulais cette sensation pour me perdre dans les retrouvailles emplies de tendresse. Je dégustais avec bonheur mon premier vrai repas depuis des lustres et m'endormis comme une masse dans un vrai lit comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis longtemps.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, une douleur sans nom m'étreignit le corps durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'efface aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Je revis l'espace d'un instant ce loup noir … massif … menaçant mais attirant avant que l'image ne disparaisse.

Je mis ces évènements sur le compte de ce qui m'était arrivée. J'étais encore probablement en train de rêver …

Je passais le dimanche à trainer en pyjama alors que Ginny et Harry se rendait au Terrier pour le déjeuner. Je devais mettre mes idées aux claires pour l'audience qui m'attendait demain à la première heure et rédiger mon rapport que je devrais remettre à Kingsley.

Je soupirais en m'installant dans le salon avec un parchemin vierge et une plume. La journée allait être longue.

_**.**_

.  
Voilà Mesdames !

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**_

_**Laissez-moi vos impressions ! Et merci à Viviwi qui assure la correction des chapitres ^^ !**_

_**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, place aux rar's :**_

_**Jenifael09 : Merci ma belle ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plus que les autres !**_

_**Lettibelly : Oui …Pauvre Paul ! Il se rattrapera plus tard pour son manque de politesse ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci de ton message.**_

_**Dtess : Merci de ton message. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

_**Chupiiiiiiiiiii : Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Hermione a des raisons de se la jouer guerrière non ? Merci de ton message, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Verra Bennett : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Merciiii de ta fidélité ! Je suis fan de Jasper aussi … T'inquiètes Sam et lui risque bien de devoir faire alliance ^^ ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! A bientôt !**_


	7. Le danger de la politique

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Vous pouvez remercier Chupiiiiii d'avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Grâce à son harcèlement (lol) assidu de mon MP, vous avez accès en avance à ce texte ^^ !**_

_**Cependant, sachez que je n'ai pas d'autres chapitres d'écrit pour le moment, alors mon conseil du jour tiendra en un mot : « Patience ». **_

_**Comprenez que les auteurs, ont souvent une vie, un travail et des activités autres que l'écriture. Nous faisons notre maximum pour vous satisfaire.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et merci de votre soutien sur cette fiction ! **_

_**Je vois que Sam vous plaît bien ^^ ! Promis, le prochain chapitre lui sera consacré !**_

_**.**_

.

_Précédemment : Hermione est rentrée en Angleterre pour faire son rapport au Magenmagot._

_**.**_

.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais à la première heure au Ministère.

J'avais enfilé mon uniforme d'Auror composé d'une cape, noire avec un liseré bleu sur le col et un « MM » épinglé sur la poitrine, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Par-dessus, un pull marine réglementaire col rond, sur lequel était cousu le blason de ma brigade.

Je traversais le Ministère d'un pas serein et gagnais les salles d'audiences situées au sixième sous-sol. Là, un greffier me fit attendre quelques minutes et vérifia mon identité avant de me faire pénétrer dans la salle circulaire où se tiendrait mon audience à huis-clos.

Une chaise monumentale se dressait au milieu de cette arène. Face à moi, les Sages dans leurs grandes tenues rouge, prêts à me cuisiner. Dos à moi, deux personnes, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Chef du Département des Aurors et Harry, mon chef de Brigade. Le maillet tenu par le Président de la Cour percuta le socle de bois et il annonça d'une voix morne :

-Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni en session exceptionnelle pour entendre le rapport de l'Auror Granger ici présente concernant le fugitif Fenrir William Benedict Greyback, loup-garou de son état. Bien Auror Granger, la parole est à vous.

-Le prévenu Greyback a été arrêté et la sentence à laquelle il a été condamné, a été exécutée par moi-même …

-Auror Granger, me coupa un Sage. Venez-en aux faits s'il vous plaît.

Je retins une grimace à l'encontre de ce Juge et continuais mon récit :

-Notre précédente rencontre remonte à un peu plus de trois semaines, nous étions au cœur de la jungle amazonienne. Lors de ce combat j'ai pu l'atteindre avec un sort de localisation avant qu'il ne disparaisse. J'ai attendu qu'il utilise sa magie et quand enfin il l'a fait, je l'ai suivi. Il m'avait tendu un piège. Je pense qu'il est remonté vers le nord jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit idéal où il pourrait avoir un avantage sur moi. Ce fut dans l'état de Washington, dans une petite ville appelée Forks et plus particulièrement sur la réserve indienne Quileute de La Push qu'il m'a attiré au moment de la pleine lune. Malheureusement, le piège s'est retourné contre lui.

-Bien, voilà qui est clair, annonça le Président. Une question cependant reste en suspend, d'après les souvenirs auxquels la cour a eut accès, il me semble Auror Granger que par deux fois vous avez utilisé sur le condamné l'impardonnable du doloris. Est-ce exact ?

-Tout à fait, Monsieur le Président.

-Or, le condamné était déjà entravé n'est-ce pas ? Donc il n'était pas utile …

-Après plus de dix mois de traque, Monsieur le Président, je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'il puisse une nouvelle fois s'échapper. J'ai utilisé des moyens peu conventionnels je l'admets mais ils étaient nécessaire à la réussite de cette mission. J'étais face à un loup garou transformé, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi, la folie qui habite un homme dans ce cas-là.

-En effet, Auror Granger. Cependant le Ministère de la Magie, ne peux cautionner et encore moins approuver ce genre de comportement.

Je restais estomaquée par ces mots. Nom d'un chien, ce mec avait tué une trentaine de personne ! Il les méritait ces putains de doloris !

-Il nous est apparut également, qu'à la fin de votre combat, des vampires vous ont approchés. Est-ce exact ?

-Ca l'est. Nous étions sur leur territoire, le bruit des combats les a attirés …

-Et vous voulez-nous faire croire que vous vous en êtes sorti indemnes ?

-Mais c'est le cas Monsieur le Juge. Ce clan est végétarien. Ils se nourrissent sur les animaux, l'un d'eux est un médecin. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a soigné.

Un rire général secoua l'assemblée alors que je restais incrédule. Que c'était-il donc passé dans ce pays pour que je me retrouve dix mois après mon départ à la barre des accusés ?

-Je peux le prouver, assénais-je. Mes souvenirs vous le prouveront.

-Que l'on amène une Pensine !

Un greffier sauta de son siège et disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec l'objet en question dans lequel je déposais mes souvenirs. D'un sort, les images défilèrent dans une sorte d'hologramme et tous purent voir que je ne mentais pas.

-Vous avez dévoilé notre existence à ce clan de vampires ainsi qu'à ces métamorphes ?!

-Le clan connaissait déjà notre existence. Je n'ai donc rien appris de nouveau aux vampires. J'ai été obligée de me dévoiler à ces loups ! Que croyez-vous ? Que je l'ai fait par plaisir ? Non ! Si j'avais pu j'aurais fait autrement mais si vous aviez été face à ces bêtes de deux mètres de haut je vous garantie, Monsieur le Juge que vous aussi vous auriez parlé !

Le juge en question m'avadakédavrisa du regard mais s'abstient de répondre, alors qu'un de ses collègues enchaînait :

-Il est également apparut, que vous n'aviez pas cherchez à interroger le condamné, lorsqu'il a évoqué que « d'autres viendront » ?

-Quoi ?! Mais enfin, j'étais là pour l'exécuter ! Pas pour l'interroger. D'autres Aurors s'en sont chargés lors de son interpellation ! Ce n'était pas mon rôle !

-Êtes-vous consciente Auror Granger, que d'autres Mangemorts pourraient suivre les mêmes traces que vous et conduire cette petite ville de l'Etat de Washington à être envahit de prisonniers en fuite ! Je vous rappelle que Fenrir Greyback était le leader de cette organisation d'anciens Mangemorts, certains voudront le venger ! Quoi de mieux qu'une ville remplit de moldus à tuer pour attirer notre attention ainsi que celui de Ministère américain avec qui, je vous le rappelle nos relations sont on ne peut plus tendus !

Le Président de la Cour adressa un signe de main au Juge qui faisait littéralement mon procès avant d'annoncer :

-Cette mission n'aurait jamais du vous être confiée Auror Granger. Elle vous tenait trop à cœur et vous avez commis des erreurs on ne peut plus grave. Il est temps pour la Cour de se retirer. Nous rendrons nos conclusions un peu plus tard dans la journée. La séance est levée. Reprise à 15 heures.

Le maillet s'abattit et les Sages quittèrent bruyamment la salle d'audience. Je me retournais vers Kingsley et Harry qui n'avaient pas l'air perturbés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Étiez-vous au courant ?! Lâchais-je quand nous fûmes seuls dans la salle.

Kingsley soupira et se leva de son siège pour s'avancer vers moi :

-Hermione, les élections approchent. Certains des Juges ambitionnent des postes hauts-placés au sein du futur gouvernement. La population ne veut plus entendre parler de Mangemorts en fuite …

-Mais c'est une vérité dont les gens doivent être conscients ! Eructais-je.

-Je le sais pertinemment Hermione. Sauf que les temps changent. Il est mauvais à quelques mois des élections d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Aucun politique ne veut prendre la responsabilité d'annoncer ça à la face du monde. Nos Langues-De-Plombs ont découverts que le réseau des fuyards étaient structurés et financés par des blanchis. Les enquêtes sont en cours et personne ne veut que cette affaire éclate au grand jour…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

-Tout se fera dans la discrétion.

Je les fusillais tous les deux du regard et les plantaient là. Furieuse. J'étais furieuse. Je venais de me faire lyncher en place publique pour de la politique ! Nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'avaient-ils tous avec le pouvoir ! La vérité primait sur le bureau de Premier Ministre !

Je quittais le Ministère enragée par ce que je venais d'entendre et m'engouffrais au Trois-Balais. J'y commandais de quoi manger et prenais une chambre. J'avalais en trois bouchées mon déjeuner et tirais ma baguette de ma poche.

-Expecto patronum !

Ma louve quitta ma baguette et s'étira gracieusement avant de se placer devant moi.

-Trouve Drago. Dis-lui de me contacter au plus vite. Je suis au Trois-Balais. Chambre 34. Le réseau de cheminette est sécurisé. Va !

Mon patronus quitta la chambre et je m'affalais sur le lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Quinze minutes plus tard, le feu dans la cheminée crépita et le visage masqué de Drago apparut.

-Herm' ?

Je bondis du lit et m'agenouillait devant son visage.

-C'est la merde complète Dray. Je viens d'avoir mon audience au Ministère. Ca c'est très mal passé. Il faut que tu te méfies. D'après ce que je sais, le réseau sur lequel nous travaillons est plus important que prévu mais …

-Personne ne veut rien faire, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Politique tu comprends.

Il ricana.

-Ahhhh la politique.

-Je pense que les missions vont être annulées. Les soutiens, les planques, nos revenus … Tout ça va s'arrêter. Mets la main au plus vite sur ton poisson et tiens-toi à carreaux. Fais-ça proprement. Je vais probablement me faire épingler parce que j'ai lancé deux doloris à Greyback.

-Je ne ferais pas ça proprement et tu le sais ! Grogna-t-il.

-Fais-attention à toi. S'il te plaît !

-Je dois y aller. Préviens-moi par galion après ton audience.

-D'accord, soufflais-je.

-Je te déteste, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi Dray, lui dis-je en retour avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_**.**_

_**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O  
.**_

A quinze heures tapantes, je pénétrais à nouveau dans la salle d'audience, prête à entendre ma sentence. Je toisais avec arrogance, comme me l'avait appris Drago, les Sages avant de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil magistral du centre de la pièce.

-Bien, la Cour a pris une décision. Auror Granger vous serez décoré de l'Ordre du Mérite pour avoir mis fin à la traque de Greyback.

D'un mouvement de baguette, la médaille vint se coller sur ma poitrine à côté de mon écusson de brigade et je fronçais les sourcils. C'était quoi ce putain de bordel ?

-Les services que vous rendez à notre pays Auror Granger, ne seront jamais oubliés. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

Le maillet s'abattit et la Cour quitta les lieux alors qu'Harry s'approchait de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Soufflais-je à mon meilleur ami.

-Pas ici. Viens avec moi Mione.

Abasourdie par ce retournement de situation, je le suivais dans les entrailles du Ministère, prenant différents ascenseurs et couloirs qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'à ce que l'on débouche sur une double porte en bois sculpté que je ne connaissais pas.

Harry frappa trois coups secs sur le montant de bois et guetta la réponse. Quand un « entrez » résonna, il poussa la porte et je restais stupéfaite de pénétrer dans le bureau du Premier Ministre. Des tonnes de parchemins, de livres, de missives, de cartes et de documents en tout genre reposaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Auror Potter, Auror Granger. Asseyez-vous.

Stupéfaite de me retrouver ici. Je pris place dans un des deux fauteuils et attendais la suite.

-D'abord, je voudrais vous féliciter Miss Granger pour nous avoir débarrassé de Greyback. Bon boulot.

-Euh … Merci, soufflais-je.

-L'Auror Potter vous a-t-il mit au courant ?

-Non Monsieur. Il ne m'a rien dit.

Je coulais un regard noir vers Harry. J'étais complètement perdue.

-Bien. Donc Greyback n'est plus. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Cependant les Langues-de-Plomb ont découvert que le réseau que nous appelons entre nous « Les Partisans Noirs », devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour qui passe. Il est de notre devoir d'y mettre un terme. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là, Auror Granger.

-Monsieur, je ne comprends pas. Le Magenmagot vient de me remettre à ma place comme une enfant, ensuite, je suis décorée et voilà que je suis dans votre bureau ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin !?

-Auror Granger, je suis pieds et poings liés dans cette histoire. Les Partisans prennent une ampleur qui pourrait devenir dangereuse. Vous avez décapité avec brio la tête du leader mais c'est la surface immergée de l'iceberg qui nous préoccupe. Cette mission ne vous a pas été confiée par hasard, vous seule étiez capable de mettre un point final à la vie de Greyback. La vengeance est une motivation exceptionnelle et aucune autre personne n'aurait eu d'aussi bons résultats que vous en si peu de temps.

-J'ai été manipulée … soufflais-je pour moi-même.

-Non, nous avions besoin de vous. Et c'est encore le cas. Le président du Magenmagot, se verrait bien à ma place, or il ignore tout des missions des Langues de Plomb et des aurors tels que vous ou Monsieur Malfoy. Il a refusé de voter le budget de la défense tel que nous lui avons présenté. Il nous a coupé les vivres !

-Par Merlin ! M'exclamais-je.

-Il voulait vous mettre à l'écart et le but de votre audience était de trouver des choses à charges contre vous. Et le problème c'est que l'utilisation des Impardonnables, lui a donné des arguments de poids pour vous mettre hors-circuit. J'ai fait mon possible, Auror Granger pour vous sortir de cette situation avec honneur. Sinon, les sages vous aurez laissé en pâture à la presse. La contrepartie de ce compromis et que vous êtes officiellement démise de vos fonctions d'Auror agré par le Département de la Justice.

-Je suis virée en somme ?

-Officiellement oui. Officieusement non.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Nous pensons, Messieurs Shackelbolt, Potter et moi-même, que les choses vont empirer sous peu. Et nous vous demandons de bien vouloir, constituer une équipe dont vous aurez la charge et de mettre un terme définitif au réseau des Partisans … Par tous les moyens que ce soit avant les prochaines élections qui auront lieu en Juin.

Je restais estomaquée.

-Acceptez-vous ?

-Quelles sont les moyens dont nous disposerons ? Combien de gens feront partis de cette équipe ? Que se passera-t-il si nous nous faisons prendre par les Partisans ou si le Magenmagot découvre le pot aux roses ?

-Vos crédits seront prélevés sur des fonds secrets dont même le Magenmagot ignore l'existence …

Je souris et ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sarcasme.

-Bien sûr …Comme ça vous êtes couvert n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est ma tête qui tombera !

-C'est exactement ça, Auror Granger, reprit le Ministre. La constitution de l'équipe est à votre charge. Prenez qui vous voulez. Et si jamais vous étiez pris ou découvert, le Ministère niera toute implication dans cette affaire. Vous serez seuls.

-J'ai combien de temps avant de vous rendre ma réponse ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bien évidemment, il s'agit de secret-défense. La discrétion prime sur le reste.

-Je comprends. Vous aurez ma réponse rapidement, Monsieur le Ministre.

Je quittais le bureau avec sur les talons Harry. Ma tête tourbillonnait sous le flot d'informations qu'elle devait traiter dans un temps relativement court. C'est seulement quand Harry m'ouvrit la porte de son bureau que je pris conscience d'où j'étais.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, je ne pouvais rien te révéler avant que le Premier Ministre ne le fasse.

-Je comprends Harry, je sais que le boulot que tu fais derrière ton bureau n'est pas plus facile que le mien sur le terrain. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ces requins véreux à longueur de journée.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de reprendre :

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non ça va. Merci Harry.

Il se leva pour se servir un café qui au vue la couleur noir charbon ne devait pas être du jus de chaussette. Il vida sa tasse d'une gorgée, sans y ajouter sucre ou lait, avant de se retourner vers moi :

-Tu vas accepter Mione ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question Harry ?

Il me sourit, retourna vers son bureau, farfouilla dans le désordre quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir un dossier qu'il me tendit.

-Ces documents sont top-secret Hermione. Ils ne doivent pas sortir du Ministère. Je te fais donc confiance pour en faire une copie discrètement.

Nous échangeâmes un regard espiègle alors que je sortais ma baguette.

-Duplico !

Un second dossier apparut dans les airs, je le réduisit et le glissais dans mon sac de cuir protégé par un sort d'extension indétectable, avant de me plonger dans la lecture de l'original.

Il contenait tous les suspects, soupçonnés d'être reliés de près ou de loin aux Partisans. Greyback était à leur tête mais l'organigramme révélait bon nombre de noms connus.

-Est-ce que Drago est au courant pour ce dossier ? Demandais-je sans lever les yeux du dossier.

-Non. Mais je pensais que tu le prendrais dans ton équipe. Son poisson apparaît dans l'organigramme, il semble être proche des têtes pensantes de l'organisation.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire. Drago ne sera pas d'une aide non négligeable dans cette histoire. Mais j'ignore où les trouver. Comment leur tendre un piège et les arrêter « en toute discrétion » comme le dit si bien le Ministre…

-Mione tu es consciente que tu risques d'y laisser au minimum ta réputation et au pire ta vie.

Toujours sans lever les yeux du dossier j'acquiesçais :

-Le seul élément dont je dispose c'est Greyback … Or ils vont se rendre compte rapidement qu'il est mort … Ou qu'il est porté disparu … Ils vont le chercher … Et je suis sûre que ce loup à laisser des indices à ces collègues pour qu'on le retrouve tout comme je suis persuadée qu'ils savent tous que je suis à ses trousses …

-Mione ? M'interrompit Harry sans que je ne m'arrête de parler plus longtemps.

-D'une manière où d'une autre … Les partisans viendront dans cette foutue ville de Forks … Il faut que je retourne sur place au plus vite et que …

-Mione !

-Quoi ?!

-Ces vampires et ces loups … Peuvent-ils être utiles ?

-Ce n'est pas leur combat Harry. Les vampires ont l'air clean mais les métamorphes … Je ne sais pas.

-Ils peuvent s'avérer être des alliés de poids.

-Je verrais sur place. Mais je ne peux pas leur demander de combattre pour les sorciers même si de toute façon en tant que Gardiens … Ils sentiront notre présence même sous illusion … Le polynectar n'est pas une solution envisageable … Ils connaissent mon odeur … Mais ce n'est pas eux le problème principal. Le temps est contre nous. Je dois repartir …

-Non Mione ! Tu montes ton équipe d'abord tu ne pars pas seule !

-Alors je veux Drago … Ce sera lui l'expert en potions… Et c'est le meilleur pour ce genre de choses … Je te demanderai bien de faire partie de l'aventure mais Ginny va m'arracher la tête si je t'embarque là-dedans …

-J'en suis ! Me coupa-t-il. J'ai déjà posé un congé sabbatique … Il commence demain, j'ai pris quatre mois.

-Juste le temps dont nous disposons … Petit malin ! Je te laisse donc affronter seule ta furie de femme.

-Je m'en charge, me dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je refermais le dossier et dardais sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

-Dis-donc Monsieur Potter … N'aurais-tu pas planifié ceci avec Kingsley depuis bien longtemps ? Et ne chercherais-tu pas à quitter cette paperasse qui t'attends ?

-La paperasse sera pour celui qui me remplacera.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, soufflais-je dépitée de mettre fait roulée dans la farine comme une débutante.

-Tu devrais le savoir Mione ! Tu ne partiras pas seule … Jamais je ne te laisserais faire ça seule … Et tu peux être certaine que Drago non plus !

-Aucuns de vous deux n'est mon Père !

-Non, c'est vrai … Mais on est tes amis Mione.

-Mouais … Bon je vais remballer mes affaires. Après tout je suis officiellement virée. On se retrouve au Square pour mettre au point les détails ?

-Oui. Je me charge de ramener Drago avant ce soir.

-Tu prévois un portoloin ?

-Oui. Les Langues de Plomb me doivent un service, je devrais avoir ce que je veux dans les temps et sans signer aucuns documents officiels.

-D'accord. A ce soir.

-A ce soir Mione.

_**.**_

.  
Et voilà !

_**L'histoire se met en place … Dans le prochain chapitre nous serons de retour à Forks. Il est en cours d'écriture alors il n'arrivera pas tout de suite.**_

_**Bye bye les loulouttes !**_

_**Merci à Viviwi, Yume-Cry, Iv, Emma des îles, Loubett, KarenV, Amistosamente-vuestro, lettibelly, rosalia001, Nicky, Balenthina, Chupiiiiiiii, Jenifael09, Dtess, Lilou, S3iky0, pour vos messages de soutien qui me font chaud au cœur.**_

_**Je manque de temps pour vous répondre personnellement … Promis, pour le prochain chapitre je ferais mieux !**_


End file.
